A Jonas Story SuperCharmed Style Saga 1
by Faith Summers88
Summary: A Child that falls from the heavens and lands on earth is taken in by two family that love him. As he grows he will discover his powers and destiny through trails and tribulation that he must overcome. Crossover of Charmed Supernatural and Jonas Brothers.
1. It Begins

August 19, 1900

8:00

It was just 4 days ago that Mr. and Mrs. Jonas son Joesph turned 1. So they decided to vist some old friends to show him off. Their oldest son Kevin was starting to feel unappreciated with everyone focusing on Joe. Within minutes he started crting, yelling, and breaking pictures around the house.

Mr Jonas: What gotten into him.

Mrs. Jonas: I don't know. Kevin clam down.

Mr. Jonas: He's out of ontrol. I'm sorry, but we must leave now.

Friends: Thanks for coming. Come back soon.

Mrs. Jonas: We will.

8:42

Mr. Jonas: I am very disappointed in you Kevin.

( Kevin didn't make a sound. He just looked at his mom holding Joe and looked out the window).

8:47 ( 5 mintues later Mr. Jonas lost control of th car.)

Mr. Jonas: Hold on everybody

Everyone: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh

8:53 ( The car was a wreck, but everyone survived.

Mr. Jonas: Is everyone ok.

Mrs. Jonas: Joe's fine and so is Kevin. What happened?

Mr. Jonas: I have no idea. I didn't hit anything. The car just went out of control. Great were nowhere near a house and I know I can't fix this.

Mrs. Jonas: I guess where going to have to walk. Kevin come here.

Mr. Jonas: No there has to be something.

Mrs. Jonas: There's not so let's get goin- do you hear crying.

Mr. Jonas: Yea, but it's not our kids.

Mrs. Jonas: It's coming from above us.

( At 8:57 A crying baby shot down from the sky into Mr. Jonas arms, but the baby didn't land there. He hovered above Mr. Jonas head until he extended his arms).

Mrs. Jonas: You got him?

Mr. Jonas I think.

Mrs. Jonas: How could someone drop a baby from the sky like that.

Mr. Jonas: I think he would have been fine, I mean did you see him hover above me. Look now he's not crying anymore. So what do I do with him?

Mrs. Jonas: I think it's safe to say we won't find his parents since he came from the sky.

Mr. Jonas: So what, he he a alien.

Mrs. Jonas: Well he did hover over you. I guess we can keep him with us for now. Kevin you want to see the baby.

Kevin: No

Mr. Jonas: Now kevin your the oldest. You must protect your little brother.

Mrs. Jonas: Brother. What we claimed him already.

Mr. Jonas: No, but he's with us now.

Mrs. Jonas: Just hold him tight. If he can hover he can probably fly to.

Who is this mysters boy? What will the Jonas family do with him? Find out next time on A Jonas Story SuperCharmed Style.

9:20 The Jonas Family is still in shock to find a baby falling from the sky.

Mrs. Jonas: We still need to find a phone so lets get gong.

Mr. Jonas: Yea. Wait whose that.

( From a distance the Jonas family could see a man walking right at them. He was white, average built waring a trent coat).

Mr. Jonas: Stay close everyone.

Mrs. Jonas: Maybe thats the boys father.

Mr. Jonas: Th boy black dear.

Mrs. Jonas: Well maybe he is his adoptive father. I mean you already adopted him in seconds, why can't he.

Mr. Jonas: Just be quiet and let me handle this.

( The man approached them with a smile on his face).

Man: Yess the Jonas family. Kevin Sr, Denise, baby Joe and little Kevin. I am sorry for the whloe car thing, but I had to stop you somehow.

Mr. Jonas: You did that to our car. Why?

Man: So you could receive our gift. Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Castiel.

Mr. Jonas: OK castiel who are you.

Castiel: I am the messager and soul protector of the child you hold in your arms.

Mr. Jonas: You know this child. Then here.

Castiel: No. He is yours to keep for now.

Mrs. Jonas: For now. What does that mean.

Castiel: I guess it is best to start from the beginning.

Mrs. Jona: (Smartly) Yea I think it is.

Castiel: Very wll. I am an angel of the lord. Sent to watch the people of this planet.

Mr. Jonas: A angel prove it.

Castiel: Of course.

( Castiel backed way and released his wings to show his true form. Then changed back to his human form. The Jons's were speechless, but Kevin was amazed).

Castiel: Now the child you hold in your arms is very special. He is half witch, and half whitelighter.

Mrs. Jonas: Witch.

Mr. Jonas Whitelighter.

Castiel: You know what a witch is, but a whitelighter is an angel that watches this world as well. They protect witches around the world, and help future whitelighters get their wings.

Mrs. Jonas: So he's like you.

Castiel: I am a angel of the lord created by the lord. He is a combation of a witch and a whitelighter. We never saw it coming, but some of us saw the good he could do. While others feared his powers.

Mr. Jonas: Feared his powers.

Castiel: Yess right now he is nothing comapred to me, but by age 10 he will be a force to be wrecken with. You must be careful and take good care of him. Make sure evil never get their hands on him.

Mrs. Jonas: You mentioned him staying with us for awhile.

Castiel: Indeed. You will only have him for about a year. When he lights up with blue and white sparks his other adoptive parents are nearbye and you must give him up.

Mr. Jonas: Then why give him to us now? Why don't you find the other parents.

Castiel: We already did. Listen. This child could be the savior of the whloe world, and its imperative that he grows up with you.

Mrs. Jonas: With us. How can he when we have to give him away, and why?

Castiel: His destiny is tied to your sons. Especially one of them. Don't wary he will return years later after you give him up.

Mr. Jonas: When will he return.

Castiel: When he discover his powers. I must go, and please enjoy the little time you have with him now.

( At that moment Castiel flew up into the sky).

Mr. Jonas:(Yelling up) Wait what about our car.

Castiel: Let the child fix it.

( Then he flew away)

Mrs. Jonas: What a day.

Mr. Jonas: I know so I guess he's ours for now.

Mrs. Jonas: What did he mean that his destiny is tied to our sons.

Mr. Jonas: Especially one of them.

( They both looked at Kevin and Joe).

What is this childs destiny? What Jonas is most important to him. Find out on A Jonas Story SuperCharmed Style.

9:40p.m.

(The Jonas's are prearing to leave when they aren't sure how the child could fix their car).

Mr. Jonas: I guess I just ask him right.

Mrs. Jonas: Sure

Mr. Jonas:OK now... what's his name

Mrs. Jonas: The angel didn't say. Well he's our now so what dou you think about Matt.

(The baby starts to cry)

Mr. Jonas: I don't think he likes it. What about Steve.

(The boy gts louder)

(Mrs. Jonas swicthed babys with Mr. Jonas and held the boy tight).

Mrs. Jonas: OK how about Daneil.

(The boy starts to laugh)

Mrs. Jonas: Yes. Daniel Jonas.

Mr. Jonas: We don't have him for very long so I don't think he should have Jonas as a last name.

Mrs. Jonas: OK. Daniel can you fix our car.

(Mrs. Jonas pointed to the car while holding Daniel. Daniel got this intense look on his face and the car was magically removed from the dicth and appeared on the street looking flawlessly).

Mr. Jonas: Wow the kids good. Now let leave everyone.

(They all get into the car and drive away).


	2. Goodbye

On The Rode

May 27, 1991

9 months have pasted and the Jonas's have enjoyed every minute with Daniel. Taking thousands of pictures with him and noticing his powers.

(Baby Joe cries while Kevin plays with Daniel).

Mr. Jonas: Joe's crying.

Mrs. Jonas: OK I'll put him down with Kevin and Daniel.

(Joe continues to cry)

Mrs. Jonas: Come on Joe stop crying and play with your brothers. See the toy. Don't you want to play with it?

(Joe hits the toy to the ground)

Mrs. Jonas: Don't hit the toy Joe, play with it.

(Then the toy started to float. All the toys in the room started to float. They were all gathered in a circle spinning around Joe).

Mrs. Jonas: Good job Daniel. That's a boy.

Daniel face again was intense, but it was worth it if it stopped Joe from crying).

Mrs. Jonas: You like it Joe. Look what Daniel's doing for you.

(Joe was no longer crying, but trying to catch the toys with Kevin).

Mrs. Jonas: I'll leave everything to you Ok Daniel.

(Daniel just smiled and laughed, continuing to spin the toys around).

(Mrs. Jonas starts talking to Mr. Jonas)

Mrs. Jonas: Daniel used his powers to float all the toys in the room to stop Joe from crying.

Mr. Jonas: The boys a gift.

Mrs. Jonas: I know, but soon where have to give that gift up. I mean I'm just so used to having him in our lives. Seeing him sleep and walk around the house. It's almost a year and I don't want to give him up(She begins to cry).

Mr. Jonas: Its fine remember he'll come back to us soon.

Mrs. Jonas: When he's 15 or 18.

Mr. Jonas: I'll say at least by 7. I mean the angle said when he discovers his powers, and he use them now on a daily basic.

Mrs. Jonas: So why do we have to give him up. I just can't do it. I can't.

Mr. Jonas: Just think years from now he can visit us anytime. Plus we have to follow the angles orders, we have to give him up. It could be any day now.

June 4, 1991 4:25

(Mr. and Mrs. Jonas decides to take the kids out to Chuck E Chesse. When Daniel started to glow).

Woman: That boys glowing.

Man: I see what's happening.

Mr. Jonas: It's time, his parents must be close. Are you ready to say goodbye.

Mrs. Jonas: No, but I know it has to be done. Do you have Joe?

Mr. Jonas: Yea. Kevin come here.

(The Jonas's walked around the area using Daniel as a radar. The brighter he got the closer they were to Daniel's new family. They cam to a black women and man. The woman was dark skin, and plus size, and the man was tall and skinny).

Man: Are you the Jonas's.

Mr. Jonas: We are and you.

Man: I'm Martin and this is my wife Annie.

Annie: It's nice to meet you.

Mrs. Jonas: I guess its time to hand him over. His name is Daniel.

Annie: Just Daniel.

Mr. Jonas: We felt it was best he have your last name. So what is it?

Martin: Summers

Annie: Daniel Summers.

Mrs. Jonas: And you know what he is?

Martin: Yes the angel told us everything.

Mr. Jonas: It's time to say goodbye. Kevin, Joe say bye to Daniel.

Kevin and Joe: Bye Daniel.

Mrs. Jonas: Take good care of him

Annie: We will

(The Jonas's walked away saying their last goodbyes to Daniel).

Please Review


	3. Loneiness

On The Rode

Aug 19, 1991

It's Been 2 months since the Jonas's gave Daniel up, and the family seems broken at times.

(Mrs. Jonas stands at Daniel's crib as Mr. Jonas walks in).

Mr. Jonas: Honey

Mrs. Jonas: Todays his birthday. The day the angle gave him to us.

Mr. Jonas: You mean the day he trashed our car.

(Mrs. Jonas laughs)

Mrs. Jonas: It just feels so different without him, and the kids haven't been the same.

Mr. Jonas: Why do you say that?

Mrs. Jonas: I saw Kevin showing Joe pictures of Daniel. Even he knows this is the day he came into our lives.

Mr. Jonas: We had to give him up.

Mrs. Jonas:(Crying) Why? He was ours.

Mr. Jonas: The angel said

Mrs. Jonas: I don't care. He was my baby. I'm sorry, but it hurts to raise a child for a year and have to hand him over. Not being able to have any contact with him. To see him grow up. I'm going to miss so much. (Laugh while saying) I half aspect to see a floating teddy bear every time I past his room.

(Mr. Jonas comforts her).

Mrs. Jonas: If it wasn't for Kevin and Joe I would break down.

Mr. Jonas: There's the answer.

Mrs. Jonas: What is?

Ms. Jonas: Do you want to have another son.

Mrs. Jonas: Another child.

Mr. Jonas: Yea it can be like old times. Running around the house with 3 kids. And it gives Daniel another Jonas to play with when he comes back.

Mrs. Jonas: I would like that, but how do you know the baby is going to be a boy.

(Mr. Jonas turns his head slowly and says)

Mr. Jonas: The boy's destiny is tied to your sons. The angel never said anything about daughters.

:(Laughing) I hate you.

Review Review Review .


	4. A Special Day

March 3,1996

It's been 5 years since Daniel left the Jonas's and he has little memory of them. He is 5 now and is enjoying a normal life.

( Daniel sleeps in his room surrounded by Power Rangers. He has a Power Ranger bed, posters, toys and more. He beings to make an intense face and slowly levitates off the bed. He seems to be having a crazy dream with flashing pictures of the Jonas's, Castiel, and all the horrible things to come in the future).

(Annie yells from downstairs)

Annie: Daniel wake up time for school.

Daniel: Ok. Whoa (He hits the bed hard).

(Who Will I Be)

(Daniel gets ready for school. He goes through all his clothes. Plays with his toys. Takes a shower and put on his clothes, but keep switching his shoes and runs downstairs).

Daniel: Mom. Dad. What's a demon?

Annie: Why do you ask?

Daniel: A man been coming to me in my dreams saying I'm destined to fight demons. So I wanted to know what a demon was.

(Martin walks over to Daniel)

Martin: A demon is any evil creature. Think of them as the monsters under your bed.

Daniel: So their bad.

Martin: Yes. Very bad.

Daniel: OK. (Daniel leaves the house, but comes back in) I also been seeing these people and. Nothing bye mom. Bye Dad. (Leaves the house)

Annie: Demons now.

Martin: You know Daniel's perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Even though he doesn't know it.

Annie: He also having memories of the Jonas's. Which means where going to have to tell him the truth.

Martin: I know its to early for a child, but his powers are growing, and he needs to know what he is. I just hope he handles it well.

(Outside Daniel's School Liz one of Daniel's friends walks up. She is a black girl with brown long hair and she always wears a necklaces that looks like the moon).

Liz: Daniel. Daniel.

Daniel: Hey Liz.

Liz: Do you have it?

Daniel: Yea.

Liz: Wow the new Power Rangers game. You always have all the new Power Ranger toys.

Daniel: Yea someday I'll be a superhero to.

(Then Bruce and his gang walked up. He was white and much bigger than any 1st grader because he was held back for 3 years).

Bruce: A superhero. You. That be the day.

Daniel: Shut up.

Bruce: What?

Daniel: Nothing

Bruce: I thought so. Weirdo.

Gang: Yea weirdo.

(They walk away)

Daniel : I wish I could just.( Daniel clients his fisk and Bruce hits the floor unable to breath as Daniel and Liz walk away).

( The bell rings and recess beings. Daniel stands in the corner looking at a girl when Liz walks up).

Liz: Daniel what you doing?

Daniel: Nothing

Liz: Looking at Cam.

Daniel: No. Yea.

Liz: You like her so go and talk to her.

Daniel: No I don't. Girls are icky.

Liz: Hey am a girl.

Daniel: Well not you its just-

(Bruce and his gang walk up)

Bruce: Like a girl would ever talk to you anyway.

Daniel: Well you're talking to me so that's a start.

Bruce: What?

Daniel: Nothing.

Bruce: Yea nothing is what you're about to say.

(Bruce pushes Daniel to the middle of the playground)

Bruce: Come on weirdo. Fight back. Show us some of those Power Ranger moves.

(Bruce goes for the first punch when Daniel covers his face with his hands).

(Freeze)

(After 8 seconds Daniel noticed he was OK, so he decided to put his hands down. He was shocked to find everyone on the playground was frozen).

Daniel: What the?

(He moves from in front to behind Bruce when everyone unfroze).

Bruce: Where he go.

Daniel: Behind you.( Daniel kicks Bruce and he hits the ground). You want more.

Gang: Come on Bruce get up.

Bruce: This isn't over.

(Liz walks over)

Liz: How you get behind him?

Daniel: I don't know, but it was cool.

Review


	5. The Truth

L.A.

(Daniel returns home to tell his parents about his day. When he overhears his parents and I man speaking).

Castiel: It is time. He has fully discovered his powers.

Annie: But he is so young.

Castiel: I must take him now.

Martin: What is with you people taking him away from his family. First the Jonas's now us.

Daniel:(Outside) The Jonas's.

Castiel: I assure you this time is different. You will be able to keep him now. I just need him for the next 5 summers. That if he's that powerful.

Annie: So why do you need to take him now.

Castiel: It's time he knows what he is and where he comes from.

(Daniel walks into the house).

Daniel: Mom. Dad. What's going on.

Annie: Sit down Daniel. We have someone who wants to meet you.

Daniel: Who?

Castiel: Hello Daniel. It's been years.

Daniel: Who are you?

Castiel: I am Castiel your protector.

Daniel: OK and that word means?

Castiel: I'm here to keep you safe.

Daniel: O. Why?

Castiel: Why don't you tell us?

Daniel: Huh.

Castiel: Explain your day.

Martin: It's OK Dan.

(Daniel looked uneasy)

Daniel: I was outside talking to Liz about (he stops and doesn't mention Cam) When Bruce started a fight with me.

Annie: What? Are you OK.

Daniel: I'm better than OK. (He smiles) I kicked his butt. I mean really.

Castiel: Tell them how.

Daniel: When he was about to hit me. I raised my hands to my face and the whole playground froze. So I used that time to get behind him and kick him. I mean I couldn't believe it. I have powers.

(He starts jumping on the coach).

Castiel: And there a lot more where that came from.

Daniel: What do you mean?

Castiel: Daniel freezing time is just the being of what you can do. With my training you will be able to move the earth, and much more.

Daniel: So I can be like a Power Ranger.

Castiel: far stronger than a Power Ranger.

Annie: And how long will that take.

Castiel: In earths time 30 years, but where I'm taking him just 5 summers.

Daniel:(Silently)Stronger than a Power Ranger.

Castiel: Now come Daniel we have some business to attend to.

Daniel: Mom. Dad.

Martin: Its fine Dan everything they tell you. Well we wanted to, but.

Annie: But we weren't allowed. Just know no matter what you are. You are still our little boy.

Castiel: It is time. Hold my hand.

Daniel: Bye mom. Bye dad.

Annie and Martin: Bye Daniel.

(Castiel and Daniel orb out with blue and white light).

World Of Elders

(Castiel and Daniel arrived in a place surrounded with white pillars. Everyone there wore white robes coving their faces. The place was completely white).

Castiel: Isn't it amazing.

Daniel: Where are we?

Castiel: Sanctuary to angels, whitelighters, and the Elders.

Daniel: Who are they?

Castiel: Spiritual people and also the rulers of this realm.

(As they walked passed people started to bow whenever Daniel passed them).

Daniel: Why are they doing that?

Man: Because you are they miracle child.

Daniel:(Silent) Who's that.

Castiel: William G. Porter, an Elder.

(Wiiliam was a tall and old black male wearing a white and sliver robe).

William: Young Daniel it's nice to finally meet you.

Daniel: You to Sir.

William: Oh manners (Shouting to everyone) And yall thought this child would be evil (Clears his throat) Sorry that was very Un Elderly of me. OK Daniel I've been told you discovered your powers today.

Daniel: Yes.

William: Which one.

(Castiel steps in).

Castiel: Freezing time.

William: A very power trick. But I'm sure you would like to know how you got them and what you are.

Daniel: Yes.

William: Daniel you are half witch/half whitelighter and half of other things you will find out in the future.

Daniel: So I'm like you.

William: Part us. Part witch. You will become far stronger than an of us.

Daniel: But mom and dad don't have any powers. Do they?

William: Your mom and dad are not your birth parents. Your birth parents died the day you were born.

(Daniel just stands there).

William: He's taking it much better than I expected.

Castiel: He's 5.

William: O. Well. Daniel tell me do you have any memory of these people.

(William puts his hands on Daniel's head and images of the Jonas's goes through his mind).

Daniel: I've seen them in my dreams.

Wiiliam: They found you when you were first born, thanks to Castiel. They raised you until you found your mom and dad. (He takes his hands off of Daniel). OK. We. Well you have a lot of work to do.

Daniel: What kind of work. Do I get paid?

William: No, but you get to reconnect with the people from your past. Castiel.

Castiel: I know.

Daniel: What do I do?

William: Get close to the Jonas's because you'll going to be with them for the rest of your life.

Castiel: Let's go Daniel.

Daniel:(While walking)If I'm half whitelighter can I do that light thing.

Castiel: It's called orbing and not now.

Daniel: When?

Castiel: I'll make sure it's the first thing I teach you when you train in the summer. Now hold my hand.

Please Please Review.


	6. Dream Bonding

Wyckoff, New Jersey

March 3, 1996 5:28 p.m.

Kevin: 8

Joe: 6

Nick: 3

(Mr. and Mrs. Jonas are working on diner when Kevin comes down the stairs).

Kevin: Mom where's Nick's coloring book.

Mrs. Jonas: By the T.V.

Mr. Jonas: No I think its outside.

Kevin: OK.

(As Kevin leaves the Jonas's see a familiar light. Standing in the living room was the angel they met and a little black boy).

As the Jonas's stare continuously at Daniel he becomes uncomfortable)

Mrs. Jonas: O My GOODNESS. Daniel is that you.(She runs and hugs him). You've gotten so big.

Mr. Jonas: It's good to have you back.

Castiel: My job is done. Daniel I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow.

Daniel: OOK

(Castiel orbs out)

Mrs. Jonas: Let me get a good look at you. O you're so handsome.

Daniel: Forgive me for asking (he steps back), but who are you?

Mr. Jonas: You don't know us.

Daniel: The only thing I know is that you're the Jonas's, and somehow you know about my powers. Powers that I just found out about today, but that its.

Mrs. Jonas (She sits down)We found you when you were born and Castiel said we had to take care of you until you found your mom and dad.

Daniel: O yea. I think they told me that. So how long did you have me?

Mr. Jonas: About 10 months. They also said you would return. So we knew you've be back some day.

(As Daniel and the Jonas's talk Kevin walks in the house).

Kevin: I found the- (He stops and drops the coloring book on the floor). Daniel(He runs and hugs Daniel from behind).

Daniel:(Surprised) Who are you?

Kevin: It's me Kevin.

Daniel:(Sacristy) Hmm OK again who are you?

Mrs. Jonas: This Kevin our oldest son.(Talking to Mr. Jonas silently) How does Kevin remember Daniel.

Mr. Jonas: Well he was 3 when Daniel left. And we do have baby pictures of him.

Mrs. Jonas: But he's not a baby anymore and we mentioned him to the boys.

Mr. Jonas: Well I don't know.

(Daniel and Kevin stare at Mr. and Mrs. Jonas. They begin to smile funny at the boys).

Mrs. Jonas: Right this is the oldest of our sons. And hold on.(Yells) Boys come down stairs.

(Joe and Nick come down the stairs).

Mrs. Jonas: This is Joe.

Joe: Hey

Daniel: What's up?

Mrs. Jonas: And this is.

Daniel: Nick.

(Mr. and Mrs. Jonas are shocked)

Mr. Jonas: How did you know his name was Nick?

Daniel: Don't know. It was just a feeling.(He walks over to the door and picks up Nick's book and hands it to him). Is this your.

Nick: Yes. Thank you.

Joe:(Loudly) OK who is he.

Kevin: Don't you remember. He's our brother.

Joe: No he's not.

Kevin: Yes he is.

Joe: No.

Kevin: Yes.

Joe: No.

Kevin: Yes.

Mr. Jonas: Stop it boys.

Joe: He can't be our brother.

Kevin: Why?

Joe: Cause he's black and where not.

Kevin: So.

(Kevin and Joe start to fight)

Mrs. Jonas: Stop.

Daniel: I was told I grew up with you for awhile and I have pow-.

(Mrs. Jonas covers his mouth)

Mrs. Jonas: Yes. He's a very close friend of the family.(Whispers in Daniel's ear). Don't tell them about your powers.

Mr. Jonas: OK boys why don't you play while we finish getting ready for diner.

Boys: OK.

(The Boy's leave the house)

Mrs. Jonas: He's back.

Mr. Jonas: I know, but how are we gonna hide his powers from the boys. And when do we tell them.

Mrs. Jonas: When their older.

Mr. Jonas: Fine.(Turns off the stove and stops). How did he know Nick's name. I mean Nick wasn't even born when we had Daniel.

Mrs. Jonas: I don't know maybe Nick's the one the angel was talking about.

Mr. Jonas: Maybe

(Outside the Jonas's house).

Kevin: So Daniel what do you want to play?

Daniel: I don't know. Its.

Joe: I got a better game. It's called find out about a stranger. Daniel you're up first. How do you know us?

Kevin: Joe

Daniel: I was told I grew up with you for a year.

Joe: A likely story.

Kevin: Joe remember all those pictures of the baby that's not us. It was Daniel.

Joe: He looks nothing like those pictures.

Kevin: Duh it was 4 years ago.

Joe: Shut up.

Kevin: You shut up.

(They both beings to fight)

(Daniel looks over to Nick)

Daniel: Do they always do that?

Nick: O Yea.

(Mrs. Jonas comes outside)

Mrs. Jonas: Kids foods ready.

(They all come in and sit at the table)

Mr. Jonas: So Daniel what have you been doing these past years.

Daniel: Well I live in L.A.

Joe: If you live in L.A. how did you get here.(Talks to Kevin)Where's L.A.

Daniel: I'm in 1st grade. I like baseball, soccer, swimming, and playing videogames.

Mr. Jonas: How are you at fixing cars?

Daniel: I don't know I never tried.

Mr. Jonas: Let me tell you you'll a pro.

Mrs. Jonas: Well this is a special night. Daniel after diner I'm going to show you all the baby pictures we have of you.

Daniel: OK.

Kevin :( With food in his mouth) Daniel show us your powers.

(Daniel, Mr. and Mrs. Jonas looked surprised)

Daniel: What powers?

Kevin: You know the ones the angel said you had.

Nick: What's a angel.

Mr. Jonas: It's something that watching over you and Kevin Daniel doesn't have powers.

Kevin: But.

Mr. Jonas :( Yells) No.

Kevin: Fine.

Joe :( Talks to Kevin) He's still a freak.

Kevin: Shut up Joe.

Joe: You shut up.

(They begin to have a food fight)

Mrs. Jonas: Boys stop. We have a guest.

Daniel: It's OK I think it funny.

Nick: Me too.

(After which the Jonas's showed Daniel is baby pictures and were getting ready for bed).

Mr. Jonas: OK boys you'll sleeping down here tonight.

Joe: Why?

Mr. Jonas: It gives you more time to spend with Daniel.

Joe: He's staying.

Mr. Jonas: Joe be nice, now you boys don't stay up late cause you have school.

Joe :( Smartly) How Daniel going to get to school if he lives in L.A. Where ever that is.

Mr. Jonas: Let us wary about that. Now go to bed.

(The boys talk for hours until they couldn't talk anymore. But as Nick and Joe were sleeping, Kevin asked Daniel a question).

Kevin: Daniel.

Daniel: Yeah.

Kevin: You really don't have powers.

Daniel :( Thinking) I really don't know. This could be a dream.

Kevin: But it would be cool if you did.

Daniel: Yea real cool.

(Then they both fell asleep)

(When Daniel woke up he found himself in his room. He had complete memory of what happen, but why wasn't he in the Jonas's house).

Daniel: Maybe it was a dream.

(Daniel got ready for school and ran down stairs).

Annie: Good morning Daniel.

Daniel: Hey mom (looks around)where's Dad.

Annie: O. He left for work early.

Daniel: OK I got to go before I miss the bus.

Annie: OK (Yells)And no using your powers.

(Daniel runs back through the door)

Daniel: Powers.

Annie: The ones you found out about yesterday and when you went to the Jonas's.

Daniel: OK. Bye Mom.(Runs out the door thinking to himself)So it wasn't a dream. This is going to be fun.


	7. Stronger but still helpless

July 3, 1996

(Months have gone by and Daniel powers were growing everyday. He also spent more time with the Jonas's. Daniel was really excited before he would leave for his first training session tonight).

At The Jonas's house

Mr. Jonas: Do you have everything Daniel?

Daniel: Yea I think I do.

Mrs. Jonas :( Comes in with 8 suitcases) OK I packed you extra clothes, shoes, and underwear.

Daniel: Umm thanks.

Mrs. Jonas: I just want you to be careful. You never know how severe the training going to be.

(Kevin walks in)

Kevin: Whoa where you going?

Daniel: Umm I-I-I.

Mr. Jonas: He's going to London for the summer. Actually for the next 5 summers.

Mrs. Jonas: Yes so we won't see him for a few months, but he'll be back when school starts.

Kevin: OK(Yells)Guys come say by to Daniel.

(Joe and Nick run up stairs)

Joe: Why?

Kevin: He's leaving to go to London for the summer.

Nick: Don't go.

Kevin: He'll be back.

Mr. Jonas:(Talks to Mrs. Jonas) It's almost time we have to get the kids out of here before Castiel gets here.

Mrs. Jonas: OK say your goodbyes.

(The Boys said goodbye and did their secret handshake that they made and Daniel left the house).

(Everyone walked Daniel out and a car pulled up. Daniel opens the door).

Daniel: Castiel. You're driving?

Castiel: I had a feeling they would want to see you off so I got a car. Don't wary it fly's.

Daniel: O.

(The car pulls off. As Castiel drove the car started to fly. Daniel could see all the cars looking like ants).

Daniel: So where are we going?

Castiel: To the Lookout.

Daniel: What's the Lookout.

Castiel: It's the home of the guardian of the earth.

Daniel: Earth has a guardian.

Castiel: Indeed.

(They landed on a huge platform. Thousands of white tiles created the platform with some small trees).

Daniel: Wow is this where I train?

Castiel: Yes and no. We must go inside.

Man: Well, well, well if it isn't the witchlighter.

(Daniel and Castiel looked above to see a purple man flying above them. He landed)

Man: Castiel it's good to see you again.

Castiel: It's been ages. Daniel this is Leemon. The guardian of the earth.

Daniel: It's an honor.

Leemon; No. It's an honor to meet the witchlighter in person.

Daniel: Witchlighter?

Castiel: That is you. Every magical begin knows you as the witchlighter.

Daniel: Every magical begin, so I'm famous.

Castiel: In the magical community yes.

Leemon: So Daniel are you ready to find your true strength.

Daniel: My true strength.

Leemon: Yes you are half Sla-

(Castiel stops Leemon)

Castiel:(Silently) He doesn't know that yet. He'll discover that while he's cloaked from them.

Leemon: Always keeping secrets. OK let's get your super strength up and running.

Daniel: I have super strength.

Leemon: Yea and I'm going to bring it out.

(Castiel steps in)

Castiel: But not now.

Leemon and Daniel; Why?

Castiel: Remember you said you wanted to learn how to orb first.

Daniel: O yea.

Leemon: OK orbing is a short and easy lesson.

Castiel: So let's begin.

Daneil: I thought we were going inside.

Castil: There's nowhere to orb in there. OK orbing for us is a fear trigger.

Daneil: Fear.

Leemon: Yea like AHHHHH.

(Daniel jumped and disappeared with white and blue lights).

Leemon: Little kids are so easy to scare.

(Daniel reappeared)

Daniel: Did I do it.

Castiel: Yes. Now you need to control it. Once you do you must think of the place or person you want to go to. Let the magic built up and push it out and your orbing. OK try it. Orb over to Leemon.

(Daniel looking around)

Daniel: Where he go?

Leemon:(Yells)Over here.

Castiel: Now orb.

(Daniel closed his eyes and orbed but only half way)

Castiel: Well it's a start let's try it again.

(An hour later Daniel had mastered orbing around the Lookout).

Castiel: Excellent. Now you can orb people around just make sure you have contact with them.

Daniel: OK what's next?

Leemon: Finally Daniel follow me.

(They went inside and climbed the stairs until they came to a door).

Leemon: This is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. For every minute on earth 6 hours will pass inside. We will only use this for your fighting skills. Shall we.

(As Daniel, Castiel, and Leemon walked into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Daniel felt something).

Daniel: It's hotter in here and it's harder to breath. The gravity's intense.

Leemon: Yes this is a strange place.

(Danil walked around and saw a bed, kitchen, a bathroom and a living room).

Daniel: Wow this place has everything. But what that (Daniel trips over a step and land in a white surface) What's that.

Castiel: That is where you will train, but don't go too far because it's endless. We may never find you.

Leemon: OK let's get started.

Daniel: OK what do I do?

Leemon: Sit.

Daniel: Sit.

Leemon: Yes you sit and meditate.

Daniel: And that is?

Castiel: It's a way to focus your mind.

Daniel: And that will bring out my super strength.

Castiel: After hours of intense meditation.

Daniel: How many hours?

Leemon: I would say about 300.

Danil: 300. That will take forever.

Leemon: Don't forget that for every minute on earth 6 hours will pass here.

Daniel: So it will take(trying to do math on his hands)someone give me a calculator.

Castiel: It will take 3,000 days in here. Which isn't long at all.

Leemon: Now I will show you the proper way to meditate, but you must do the rest on your own.

(Daniel looked uneasy)

Castiel: Don't wary you can do this.

Leemon: OK let's begin.

(Leemon shows Daniel the proper way to meditate and they left Daniel to train).

(Daniel was really focused on his training. Never slipped up. He was focusing to become stronger than a Power Ranger. So 3,000 days later Daniel emerged from the chamber, but only a couple of days past on earth).

July 29, 1996

(On the Lookout)

Castiel: Well done. How do you feel?

Daniel: The same.

Castiel: What? Are you sure you did everything right.

Leemon: Of course he did. I can feel it. It will take 20 earth hours until he reaches his full potential. So you have some down time.

Castiel: Daniel what do you want to do?

Daniel: Can I see my parents?

Castiel: I'll take you.

Daniel: No. I want to try myself.

Castiel: That is some distance, but if you insist you may. Remember think about where you want to go.

Daniel: I know.

(Daniel closed his eyes and orbed away. He landed in his room where he was happy to be home and see his mom and dad. He went half way down stairs to see his parent's arguing. Throwing everything they could find. Daniel couldn't take it anymore so he orbed out. He orbed into the Jonas's house to find Mr. and Mrs. Jonas washing dishes).

Mrs. Jonas: Do you think we should celebrate both of their birthday's separately or one day?

Mr. Jonas: Who now?

Mrs. Jonas: Joe and Daniel. I mean their only 4 days apart. So 2 birthday party's or one big.

Mr. Jonas: What about our anniversary, it on Joe's birthday?

Mrs. Jonas: It can be a combination of all three. Daniel's going to be so happy.

Mr. Jonas: We don't even know if he'll be back for his birthday. And if he does where have to talk to Annie and Martin.

Mrs. Jonas: Yeah Annie called me yesterday. It seems their having problems.

Mr. Jonas: What kind of problems?

Mrs. Jonas: Martin's having an affair.

Mr. Jonas: O what is she gonna do?

Mrs. Jonas: She's going to talk to him tonight.

(Daniel thinks what's an affair and orbs up stairs. Upstairs he found Kevin, Joe, and Nick playing video games. He watches from a distance making sure he can't be seen).

Joe: You are so dead.

Kevin: Yeah right. I win. I win. Loser.

Joe: Whatever. Nick your turn.

Nick: OK.

(As Nick gets up he sees Daniel. He waved at Daniel and Daniel orbed out of the house)

Joe: Who you waving at?

Nick: Daniel.

Joe: What Daniel's in Lon, Lon.

Kevin: London.

Joe: London. And I don't know where that is, but it far away.

Kevin: For all you know it could be next door.

Joe: Shut up.

Nick: He was here.

Joe: Sure. Play the game.

Nick: OK.

(Daniel orbed back to the Lookout).

Castiel: Your back early. So how was everything.

(Daniel head is down)

Castiel: What's wrong.

(Daniel looks up)

Daniel: Castiel what's an affair?


	8. Breakdown

(On the Lookout)

Castiel: An affair.

Daniel: I heard Mrs. Jonas say my dad was having an affair.

Castiel: I don't think it is wise for me to tell you that. This is something your parents must do.

Daniel: Is it bad?

(Castiel face looked troubled. Then Daniel ran to a tree and started to cry. Hours later Daniel felt this incredible strength run through him. He walks over to Castiel and Leemon).

Daniel: I think it worked.

Leemon: Yes it did. How do you feel?

Daniel: Strong. Super strong.

Leemon: Well my work is done. He's all your Castiel.

Castiel: Thanks. But let's test his powers first.

Daniel: orb and get a toy from your house.

(Daniel orbed and seconds later brought back a toy).

Castiel: Good now freeze it.

(Castiel throw it in the air and Daniel froze it).

Castiel: Excellent. Now for your final test then the real training begins.

(Castiel raised his hand and a huge boulder appeared).

Castiel: Destroy the boulder, and test your strength.

(Daniel focused and struck the boulder. Nothing happened, but 8 seconds later the boulder shattered into a million pieces).

Daniel: Whoa I'm super strong.(Thinking to himself)I can't wait to beat up Bruce.

Castiel: No. You will never use your powers to harm a mortal.

Daniel: Fine. OK training right now I'm up for it.

Castiel: We will train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber the entire time.

After where finish school will be starting.

Danil: Ya school. OK.

(In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber)

Castiel: With your new super strength you need to learn how to fight.

Daneil: Like a Power Ranger.

Castiel: Yes and no. I will teach you karate, ninjustu, taekwondo, aikido, ju jitsu, and others.

Daniel: Wow so many words I don't understand.

Castiel: You will and you will master them in no time. I have faith in you.

Daniel: Let's go.

(Daniel and Castiel trained nonstop until Sept 3, 1996. One day before the first day of school).

Castiel: You did extradary well. You've mastered every fighting style. But now it's time for you to go.

Leemon: Don't do too much damage out there.

Daniel: I won't.( He hugged Castiel and Leemon and orbed home)

(Daniel orbs in his room and is happy to be back. He runs down stairs).

Daniel: Mom. Dad. I'm back.(He didn't see anyone). Mom. Dad. Is anyone here?

Annie: O. Daniel it's good to see you. (It looks like Annie has been crying for hours. Her face was a mess. Makeup and eye liner running down her face).

Daniel: Where's Dad. I want to show you all the things I can do.

Annie: Sit down Daniel.

(Daniel sits on a chair)

Annie: While you were gone I found out some things about your father.

Daniel: What things?

Annie: He's been seeing another woman so were separated now.

Daniel: So what does that mean?

Annie: It means your father won't be living with us anymore.

(Daniel gets up and started to overreact)

Daniel: Where is he? Why he leave?

Annie: Daniel clam down.

Daniel: Didn't he even care I was gone for a whole summer? I wanted to show my powers to him.(He started to cry)So that is what an affair is.

Annie:(Looking sad)Yes. Things will never be the same again.

Daniel: Why? (He then runs to his room)

(25 minutes in his room Daniel heard a knock)

Annie: Dan do you want to open up your birthday gifts.

Daniel: Is dad in one of them?

Annie: No, but he left you a book.

(Daniel got up from the bed and to the book that was wrapped up, but didn't up it).

Annie: You got a lot of cards which means.

Daniel: I don't care about money.

Annie: Dan your 6 now act like it. Open your gifts now.

Daniel: Fine.

(Daniel opens his cards)

Daniel: $680. Not bad.

Annie: I've already gone school shopping for you.

Daniel: Will I ever get to see Dad again?

Annie: Sure. Now go to bed early cause tomorrow's school.

Daniel: I know.

(Daniel stayed up for about 5 hours watching T.V. and playing video games thinking about his dad until he fell asleep. Daniel woke up and got together quickly and left. He didn't even say by to his mother. Just passed her while she was drinking coffee).

At School

(Daniel was eager to start the second grade. He was just waiting for the chance to teach Bruce a lesson. Then he remembered what Castiel said and got over it. He found his class and the first person he saw was Liz).

Liz: Dan your back. How was London?

Daniel: It was great. I did a lot of things there. So what's new here?

Liz: Nothing much. Bruce is still a bully and somehow passed last year so he's in our class.

Daniel:(Silently)Perfect.

Liz: O my sister Beth. She's in the 4th grade. She said they have a new student.

Daniel: A new kid here it's been awhile.

Liz: I know.

Daniel: So have you seen them?

Liz: Yea he's over.

(Bruce and his gang walked up)

Bruce: Daniel it's been too long.

Daniel: Maybe for you.

Bruce: Have you met the new kid Jack? He's the talk of the 4th grade.

Daniel: Yea a grade you've should have been in if you weren't so stupid.

Bruce: What (He threw a punch at Daniel, but doesn't hit him). Don't you flinch?

Daniel: Not from weaklings.

Bruce: What?

Daniel: You have better walk away.

Bruce: I got you later.

(As Bruce and his gang left Daniel stares at Jack and Jack turns around and stares at Daniel. Something didn't feel right about Jack to Daniel).

Liz: Whoa you showed him.

Daniel: Showed him what?

Liz: You are so ahhhh- let's go.

(As the day went on Daniel was feeling good until recess. Daniel is playing baseball with a couple of friends when Bruce interrupted the game).

Bruce: I've got the ball now. Who wants to take it from me?

(No one answered)

Bruce: How bout you Daniel?

Daniel: Trust me if I get it I may. No I will hurt you.

Bruce: You think so?

Daniel: I know so.

(A crowd gathered around them)

Bruce: You know what I heard while you were gone? Daniel's dad is doing another woman.

Daniel: Shut up.

Bruce: Your parents aren't together anymore.

Daniel: Shut up Bruce.

Bruce: Your dad's a dead beat and you'll just like him. A worthless peace of trash.

(Everyone started laughing. It hurt Daniel so much to the point that he went crazy).

Daniel: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP.(Daniel throw his hands up and froze everyone). No more laughing.

(Everyone was frozen expect for one person. Daniel saw them running and had a quick thought. Why didn't they freeze? So Daniel ran after them).

Daniel: Hey stop. (He keeps running).

(Daniel looks around and saw no one so he orbs right in front of the kid and was shocked to see who it was).


	9. Best friends

(Daniel was shocked to see Jack the new 4th grader immune to his freezing power. Jack was an average size white boy with black hair, and green eyes).

Daniel: What are you?

(Jack sticks his tongue out like a snake).

Jack: What are you?

Daniel: Me I'm I'm.

(Daniel is shocked to see Jack punch him. Daniel flew back and hit a tree.)

(Fight)

(When Daniel hit the tree Jack pulled him up and started to punch him in the ribs. Daniel countered with a head-butt and a spin kick that sent Jack flying. Jack got up and picked up a baseball bat and hit Daniel twice. The third swing was the last cause Daniel caught the bat and broke it. Then Daniel punched Jack in the face and kneed him in the stomach then the face. Jack caught Daniel's foot and spun him around and threw Daniel. Daniel reacted quickly by landing feet first on the ground like a cat. Then both of the boys ran towards each other and delivered the final punch at the same time. They both hit the ground).(Minutes Later)

Jack: You're a good fighter for a kid.

Daniel: Just had training.

Jack: Well it paid off, but I could have done more damage to you if I wanted.

Daniel: Really?

Jack: Yea. You're just a kid and I'm way stronger.

Daniel: You're only 2 years older and in no way stronger than me.

Jack: You think so?

Daniel: Just try me.

Jack: Maybe later.

(They get up)

Daniel: I'm Daniel.

Jack: Jack.

Daniel: So you goanna tell me why you have super strength?

Jack: Youngest first.

Daniel: Fine. I'm the witchlighter.

Jack: Who?

Daniel: Witchlighter. Half witch, half whitelighter.

Jack: Sorry.

Daniel: And I thought every magical creature knew about me.

Jack: Your the first magical begin I've met.

Daniel: What? I'm the first. What about your parents.

Jack: I only have a dad, and he's human.

Daniel: Then your.

Jack: A half like you. Half human and half Manticore.

Daniel: Manticore.

Jack: It's a demon. My dad told me it's like a snake, but with two legs.

Daniel: Wow.

Jack: Luckily I will never look like that.

Daniel: Why?

Jack: Manticores mate with humans so their kids can bend in better.

Daniel: Like you.

Jack: Yea. My dad said my Manticore mother and family had me for awhile until he was able to get me back.

Daniel: How did he do that?

Jack: He vanquish the pack. I'm glad because I've seen what they can do, and I love living a human life.

Daniel: I know what you mean. I just found out about my powers a couple of months ago.

(Silence)

Daniel: So you have super strength like me.

Jack: Yea.

Daniel: Anything else.

Jack: A very long tongue.

Daniel:(Smartly)Yea I got that already.

(Silence)

Daniel: I think we should get back to class.

Jack: Right.

(The boys returned to school and continued their day. They sat at lunch together and talked and within days became best friends).

Daniel's Room

Sept 11, 1996

6:17P.M.

Annie: Dan lights out.

Daniel: Ok.

Annie: What were you doing?

Daniel: A little research.

Annie: O. School.

Daniel: No. Demonology.

Annie:(Yells) What?

Daniel: You know the study of demons.

Annie: I know how did you get that book?

Daniel: Dad gave it to me for my birthday.

Annie: That was what he gave you. I thought it was just a regular book.

Daniel: And yet it wasn't.

Annie: Ok why are you studying it now? Shouldn't you have Castiel go through it with you?

Daniel: I think over this past year I can handle it by myself. And if I'm destined to fight them I need to know what I'm up against. And maybe cause my best friend Jack's half demon.

Annie: (Yells again) WHAT?

Daniel: Deee-monnn.

(Annie gets up and walks around the room).

Annie: Daniel what are you thinking.

Daniel: Mom. He's-

Annie: I can't let you hang around with some creature.

Daniel: But I-

Annie: He may temp you to evilness.

Daniel:(Yells)MOM. He's good.

(Annie sits on the bed)

Annie: Dan he's half demon. Your half angel. You see they don't mesh.

Daniel: Mom we balance each other out. It's like we were brought together for a reason.

Annie: Is this the reason why you haven't visited the Jonas's since you've been back.

Daniel: No. Kind of.

Annie: Why?

Daniel: Cause with Jack I can talk about magic and everything I've found out about myself. But when am with the Jonas's I have to hide half of who I am, and it doesn't feel right.

(Annie hugs Daniel)

Annie: In time you may not have to hide it.

Daniel: Yea, but then their freak out. Except Kevin.

(They both laugh)

Annie: OK I will meet Jack and his family to see what he's all about if you go to the -.

Daniel: Don't wary I will.

Annie: OK.

Daniel: Can you buy me some London gifts. I don't want to go back empty handed.

Annie: No.

At school

Sept 12, 1996

Recess

Liz: So you and Jack get along well.

Daniel: Yea he's cool, and we have a lot in common.

Liz: You know I've never seen a 2nd grader hang out with a 4th grader before.

Daniel: What can I say? I'm not your average 2nd grader. Look there he is.

(They walk over to Jack)

Jack: What's up Dan. Liz right.

Liz: Yea.

Jack: You're not as weird as everyone says.

Liz: Thanks and you're as scary as everyone says.

Jack: Thanks.

Daniel: Hey Liz can I talk to Jack alone.

Liz: Sure (Stands there)

Daniel: Anytime would be good.

Liz: Fine.

(Liz Leaves)

Daniel: What you doing tomorrow?

Jack: Nothing. Why?

Daniel: Cause my mom wants to meet you and your dad. She's having problems with the half demons thing.

Jack: I'll talk to my dad.

Daniel: Good

(Bell Rings)

Both: Let's go.

(At Home)

Daniel: Mom I talked to Jack and he said he'll ask his dad.

Annie: Good. Your father is coming as well.

Daniel: He is. Cool. I'll be up stairs I need to conjure a gift.

Annie: Why do you need to give him a gift?

Daniel: It's not for Jack. It's for someone I haven't seen in awhile. Got to go.


	10. Angels and Demons

Sept 13, 1996

7:20 p.m.

(Daniel and his family gets ready for dinner. As they wait for their guest Daniel shows his father everything he learned over the summer).

Martin: That's amazing.

Daniel: And I have more to learn.

(Bell Rings)

Annie: Their here.(She answers the door)Castiel?

Daniel: Castiel. What are you doing here?

Castiel: I'm here to escort you to the Elders.

Daniel: My friend is coming over.

Castiel: I know. That's why we must leave now.

Daniel: No. Why? No.

Castiel: You have no choice.

Martin: Dan you go. Well meet them without you.

Daniel: Fine lets make this quick.

Castiel: Very well.

(Daniel and Castiel orbs out)

(Bell Rings)

Martin: That must be them.

Annie: Don't overreact.

Martin:(Yells) Look women your the one with the problem.

Annie:(Yells)Calm your ass down and open the door.

(Martin opens the door)

Both:(Happily)Hi.

Man: Hello you must be Mr. and Mrs. Summers. I'm Derek and this is my son Jack.

(Derek was a tall and medium built white male with brown eyes and curly black hair)

Annie: It's nice to meet you. I'm Annie, and this is Daniel's father.

Martin: Hey I'm Martin.

Derek: Hey.

Jack: Where's Daniel?

Martin: He got called away to his bosses.

Derek: His bosses. Isn't he a little too young to have.

Jack:(Hits his fathers leg) You know them.(He point's up)

Derek: Right half angel.

Annie: Shall we eat?

Derek: Let's.

(UP in the Elder plane Daniel is surrounded by Elders, with Castiel standing next to him).

Elder 1:(Nicely) Young Daniel. We are having concerns about you.

Daniel: Why?

Elder 8:(Angrily) We know you've been associating with a demon.

Elder 7: (Polite) Let's not trouble the boy.

Elder 10: (Spiteful) Why not? He should know the rules.

Elder 2: (Symphatic) He's only a child.

Elder 6: (Direct) A child destined to protect earth.

Elder 5: (Reasoning) Maybe this is part of his destiny.

Elder 8: (Angrily) Ridiculous. No one foresaw this.

Elder 3: (Understanding) Just because we didn't see this coming doesn't mean the end.

Elder 4: (Worried) The child's a demon.

Elder: 9: (Vengeful) We must kill him.

Daniel: SHUT UP.

Elder 8: (Angrily) You dare talk to us like that.

William: If I was him I would have said more than that.

(William G. Porter walks down white stairs)

William: You've forgotten this is no ordinary whitelighter or witch. He's special. We can't predict everything in his life. Sure we have an idea of what his life will be, but we don't control him. Castiel what do you think?

Castiel: I think this is a boy that can overcome anything. Daniel.

(Daniel head rises and he has an evil look in his eyes)

Daniel:(Evilly) William told me their be a lot of half's in my life, and my friend is half demon so I'm counting that as one of them.

Elder 10: But its not. If the boy ever turns evil will you stop him?

Daniel: (Evilly) Yes, but I would find away to save him before it comes to that. And until that day comes MEETING ADJOURNED!

(Daniel raised his hands and everyone besides Castiel and William vanished)

Sept 13, 1996

7:50 p.m.

(Elder plane)

William: Daniel I hope you know what you're doing. I'm congratulating you, but I'm sure you know what's right.

Castiel: As you said. If you can keep the demon.

Daniel: His name is Jack.

Castiel: If you can keep Jack on our side he can live.

Daniel: And if I can't?

William: You may have to kill him. Do you understand?

Daniel: It's never goanna come to that.

William: Let's hope it doesn't.

(Silence)

Castiel: Daniel you may leave.

Daniel: OK. Thanks for everything.(Orbs out)

William: That kids goanna be a handful when he grows up.

Castiel: He's stubborn, but I have faith in him.

Willaim: How do you think he'll take his greatest test?

Castiel: He'll take it hard, but he will overcome it. And when it's over.

William: When it's over he may be too hurt to continue.

Castiel: No he's strong. It will make him stronger to receive discrimination from someone he cares about. But that's years from now.

William: Well he'll make a hell of a teacher.

Castiel: Sir.

William: What? I can say hell. I mean we prevent it on earth all the time. But until he finds out we wait.

(Daniel orbs into his dining room)

Daniel: What I miss?

Martin:(Laughing) We were just telling them how much a hassle it is to raise you.

(Daniel makes a strange face to his dad)

Annie: So how was everything up there?

Daniel: I handled it.

Jack: Really?

Daniel: You can thank me later.

Derek: So this is Daniel. Your parents have been wonderful.

Annie: Ohh stop it.

Daniel: Hi Jack's dad.

Derek: It's Derek.

Daniel: Mr. Derek.

Annie: Daniel are you going to join us?

Daniel: O. Yea.

(Daniel eats and enjoys his guest, but can't help to think about what he may have to do to Jack).


	11. Happy Birthday Part 1

Sept 16, 1996

Home

Daniel:(Yells)Mom lets go.

Annie: Why do you have to be so loud?

Daniel: Cause your tone deaf.

Annie: I could ground you for that.

Daniel: I'll just go anyway. Are you ready?

Annie: OK let's do this. You promise we won't end up in the mud or on top of the roof?

Daniel: I've been orbing for months, I know how to do it. Now hang on.

(Daniel orbs with his mother and into a bathroom)

Jonas's House

(Daniel looks outside. The party has been going on for about an hour and a half. Everyone was having a goo time. Lots of balloons, a bouncy play pin, and lots of food.)

Annie: Whoa I feel woozy.

Daniel: You'll get use to it.

Annie: The bathroom good. How did you know it was empty?

Daniel: I sensed. No one's upstairs.

Annie: So what's in the box?

Daniel: Something I conjured. It took forever for me to make. What's in the card?

Annie: Money $20 actually. Let's go.

Daniel: (Pulls her arm) Wait. What do I say to them?

Annie: Their your friends. Their be glad your back.

Daniel: OK let's go.

(They make their way down stairs)

Mrs. Jonas: Daniel. Annie your back (hugs Daniel) How was training?

Daniel: Fun long. I can orb and I have super strength.

Mr. Jonas: That's my boy. You can help around the house.

Mrs. Jonas :(Moves to Annie and whisper) Does he know?

Annie: No, but he knows Martin not going to be around much.

Mrs. Jonas: When is it official?

Annie: In a couple of months.

Mrs. Jonas: Daniel's not going to take it easily.

Annie: No he's not.

(In the living room)

Mr. Jonas: That's amazing. Honey look Daniel can life the couch with one hand.

Daniel:(Proudly) And I'm only 6.

Mrs. Jonas: OK boys stop roughhousing. Daniel come and enjoy the party.

Daniel: OK.

(Outside)

Daniel: Wow a lot of people.

Mrs. Jonas: Yea Kids from school, and neighbors, family friends, and the Mail Man.

Daniel: The Mail Man?

Mr. Jonas: Yea don't know why he's here.

Daniel: And I thought I was weird.

Mrs. Jonas: And this is my brother Joshua.

Joshua: Hey kid you've grown up since the last time I saw you.

Daniel: Hey.

Joshua:(Laughing) You aren't going to throw a block at my head again are you?

Daniel:(Laughing) I'll try not.

Mrs. Jonas: And.

(A women walks over)

Grandmother: Look at little Dan. You're so big now and so cute (pinches his cheeks).

Daniel: So where is everybody?

Mr. Jonas: There in the bouncy.

(In the bouncy)

Joe: I so own you.

Kevin: Whatever (Does a flip). Beat that.

Nick: Easy (Back flips then forward flip, then bounced to the top of the bouncy.

Daniel: I see you're having fun.

Kevin, Joe, Nick: Dan. (Gets out of the bouncy and does their secret handshake).

Women: Who's that?

Mrs. Jonas: Our angel.


	12. Happy Birthday Part 2

Kevin: Dan's back. What's in the box?

Nick : My gift I hope.

Daniel: Yea.

Joe: So how was Lon Lon.

Kevin: London.

Daniel: Fun.

Joe: Did you bring us gifts.

Kevin: Joe.

Joe: What.

Kevin(Low) So did you.

Daniel: Yea but I'll give it to you later, when Nick opens his gifts.

Joe and Kevin: Fine.

Nick: Is that your mom.

(Looks over to Annie)

Daniel: Yea. So how's the party.

Nick: Cool. I got lots of gifts.

(Looks over to the gift table)

Daniel: Mines better.

Joe: Can we go back to jumping now.

Daniel: Yea I want to try.

(Gets in the bouncy)

Boy 3: Kevin move.

Girl 2: You move.

Boy 3: I wasn't talking to you.

Daniel: I think everyone should move.(Silently) OK lets try this.

(Daniel stands right at the entrance and faces it. Does 3 backflips and used the third to jump to the top and flipped his body around and landed on the bottom on one hand like a one hand handstand).

Daniel: That was fun.

Boy 1: Whoa.

Girl 1: How he do that?

Kevin: Where you learn how to do that.

Daniel: I can do more than that.

Nick: Yea but where you learn it.

Mr. Jonas:(Yells) Kids cake.

Daniel: Cake(Daniel ran so fast no one saw him move). (Like a child) I want cake. I want cake. I want cake.

Mrs. Jonas: First we sing happy birthday.

(Everyone sings happy birthday to Nick)

Mrs. Jonas: OK Nick make a wish.

(Nick makes a wish and blows out the candles).

Daniel: Now cake.

Mr. Jonas: Now cake.

Joe: Whoa he's acting like a little kid.

Kevin: We all are kids. I guess he just love cake.

(They eat their cake and open gifts).

Daniel: OK I guess I'm last. Happy Birthday Nick and London gifts for Kevin and Joe. Kevin first.

(Kevin opens the gift)

Kevin Cool twin daggers.

Mrs. Jonas: Daggers. Kevin that to dangerous.

Kevin; But mom.

Daniel:(Goes to Mrs. Jonas) It's magical daggers. It can't hurt anything beside evil.

Mrs. Jonas: OK. Kevin swing away.

(Kevin swings the daggers around)

Joe: I'm next.

Daniel: OK.

Joe: Whoa how you fit that in their.

Daniel: Just open it.

(Joe opens the gift)

Joe: A crossbow.

Daniel: With arrows

Joe:(Happily) Arrows.

Mr. Jonas: Hey Dan you got a sword in their for me.

(Mrs. Jonas hits Mr. Jonas)

Mr. Jonas: I mean for Nick.

Nick: Yea do I get a sword.

Daniel: No. But your gift is special.

Nick: OK(Digs into the box) I wonder what it is.(Takes it out). It's so small.

Daniel: Small but useful.

Nick OK (Nick open the gift). (Sounds disappointed) A morpher. A Power Ranger Morpher.

Daniel: Yea.

Nick: Do you hate me?

Daniel: What !

Nick: I mean Kevin and Joe got weapons and I get something I could have brought at Toys R'US.

Daniel: Use it.

Nick: What?

Daniel: Call out your favorite Power Ranger Zord and see what happens.

Nick: Nothings gonna happen.

Daniel: Trust me.

Nick: OK.

Daniel: Stand back everyone.

Nick: Here goes nothing.(Puts the morpher behind his back then in front of his face). It's Morphing Time. Tiger Zord.

(Nick is surrounded by White Lights)

Boy1: Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Kevin: Nick you're the White Power Ranger.

Nick : It worked. Dude how you feel?

Nick: Strong. Dan best gift ever.

Daniel: Told you.

Girl 2: I want to be the yellow Ranger.

Girl 1: Me Pink.

Boy 2: Blue for me.

Nick : Do I get a Mega Zord.

Mr. and Mrs. Jonas:(Yells) Noooooooo.

Daniel: No but you do get Saba.

Nick: O Yea (he takes out Saba).

Saba: Hello. You must be Nicholas Jerry Jonas. I am Saba created by your white I mean Daniel.

Joe: You made him. How?

Daniel: Not so much made but programed.

Kevin: Cool how long does it last?

Kevin: Forever. I mean it's like the T.V. show he can go normal to ranger anytime.

Boy 1: I want to try.

Daniel: Yea it only works for Nick.

(Joe and Kevin look at Daniel)

Daniel: What? You got weapons.

Nick: Lets see if the gun works.(Try's the gun) It's not working.

Daniel: It has a child lock on it.(To Mr. Jonas unfortunately everything a ranger has Nick has.

Mr. Jonas: Right. OK Nick be yourself again.

Nick: Dad.

Mr. Jonas: Now.

Nick: OK(Nick becomes normal)

Mrs. Jonas: OK everyone can play again.(Talks to Mr. Jonas) Nice gifts.

Mr. Jonas: Yea and responsible. Very dangerous weapons that only hurt evil and not humans.

Mrs. Jonas: And a safety lock on the ranger gun. Let's never take that off.

Mr. Jonas: Well maybe when he's older.

Mrs. Jonas: There no telling what Daniel gonna give them when their older.

Mr. Jonas: At least we know their always be safe.

(Inside the Jonas's House)

Mail Man: Hello Sir. (Stops) We may have a problem.


	13. I'm Amazed at what I missed

(After the party everyone left expect Annie and Daniel)

(Annie and Mrs. Jonas talk in the kitchen)

Mrs. Jonas: So how are you doing?

Annie: It's hard, but I have to stay strong for Daniel.

Mrs. Jonas: He seems fine.

Annie: That's because he thinks Martin's coming back.

Mrs. Jonas: Where is he?

Annie: Don't know don't care.

Mrs. Jonas: He's still going to be in your lives. I mean he's still Daniel's father.

Annie: I know. But having him around less is a blessing to me.

Mrs. Jonas: Tell me about this woman.

Annie: Denis I don't.

Mrs. Jonas: Well if you don't want to get into it.

Annie: No it's just. (Silence) Her names Carly. She works with him.

Mrs. Jonas: How did you find out about them?

Annie: I did what every wife should do when her marriage is desinagrating. I spied on them.

Mrs. Jonas: And what did you see?

Annie: Him and her going to a hotel. That hoe.

Mrs. Jonas: What?

Annie: Nothing.

Mrs. Jonas: Well I would have kicked down the door and confronted them.

Annie: I wanted to but I froze. I waited and he didn't come out until 2 in the morning.

Mrs. Jonas: Well maybe this is for the best.

Annie: I know it is. I don't need someone that cheats on me. I say you want to be with someone else God's speed I don't need you anymore.

Mrs. Jonas: That's the way to go.

Annie: I just need time (looks over at Daniel playing video games) time.

(In the living room the boys are playing Tekken 2)

Daniel: I win again.

Kevin: How come he always wins?

Joe: How come you always pick Jun?

Daniel: I like the flips she does.

Nick: Where you learn how to do your flips?

Daniel: In London.

Nick: Can we learn?

Daniel: Maybe? So what's happened since I left?

Joe:(Happily) Kevin almost died.

Kevin:(Sarcastically) I see you were deeply concerned about me.

Daniel: What happened?

Kevin: Somehow I fell and cut my head open.

Joe: Yea blood was coming out like a waterfall.

(Mr. Jonas walks in)

Mr. Jonas: What are you talking about?

Joe: How Kevin almost died.

Kevin: Thanks Joe.

Mr. Jonas: Well it went like this.

(Flashback)

(Mr. Jonas is in his office praying. Then a melody came into his heart and he started to sing I am amazed and the spirit of the lord over whelmed him in the room. Minutes later Mrs. Jonas called and told him to come home quick. Mr. Jonas came home and found his son Kevin on the floor. It would seem he fell and his head was cut open).

Mr. Jonas: O my God.(Yells) Kevin. Kevin.

Nick:(Sad) He won't talk.

Joe: He's been like that for awhile.

Mr. Jonas:(Shouting) What happened?

Joe: He fell when we were playing.

Mr. Jonas:(Silently) Why now(He puts his hand on the back of Kevin's head).

Kevin: Dad.

Nick: He talked.

Kevin: Dad I knew that you'll always be here.

Mr. Jonas: I'm here.(In his mind) I can't really help him.

Mrs. Jonas: Ok Kevin pick up Kevin were going to the E.R. Boys let's go.

(They leave to go to E.R)

(Hours later)

Doctor: We were able to save his life.

Mrs. Jonas: Thank God. Can we see him?

Doctor: Maybe one at a time.

Mrs. Jonas: You go. I'll stay with the boys.

(Mr. Jonas enter Kevin's hospital room. And puts his hand on Kevin's head again and the words of a song went through him)

(Present)

Mr. Jonas: And that's what happen.

Daniel: Well at least your still alive.(He hits Kevin)

Kevin: Oahh that hurt.

Mr. Jonas: We have a tape it.

Daniel: You have a tape of him almost dying.

(Mrs. Jonas and Annie comes in)

Mrs. Jonas: No off Kevin and Joe singing.

Daniel: Kevin and Joe singing. I've got to see this.

Annie: Where was it held?

Mrs. Jonas: At the Christ For The Nations Institute. A project called "Breath of Heaven".

(They watch the video)

Annie: That was a wonderful performance, but we must leave now. Dan lets go.

Daniel: Why?

Annie: It's late.

Daniel: Ok. Bye everybody.

Everybody Bye.

(They walk outside until they wouldn't be seen and orbed out).


	14. The Game

Sept 20,1996

At School

Liz: Dan. Dan. DAN.

Daniel: What?

Liz: What you get for number 5.

Daniel: 85.

Liz: Number 6.

Daniel: 228.

Liz: And 7?

Daniel: Stop cheating.

Liz: What I don't know what I'm doing.

Daniel: Apparently because for number 2 9* 3 isn't 30. It's 27.

Liz: Stop being smart.

Daniel: Being smart at math or just smart.

Liz: The second one.

Daniel: OK.

Liz: So you haven't been around lately.

Daniel: What you mean?

Liz: We haven't hung out like we use to. We only see each other at school.

Daniel: We see each other all the time.

Liz: It's like this year you're a completely different person.

Daniel: Different how.

Liz: You're always disappearing.

Daniel: No I'm not. Let's get some ice cream later on. Just you and me.

Liz: Ice cream I thought you were more of a cake person.

Daniel: I I'm. I just know ice-cream is your favorite.

Liz: Ok right after you give me number 10.

Daniel: Do it yourself.

(They laugh)

After School In The Park

Liz: Thanks for the ice cream.

Daniel: Sure. You know I haven't had ice-cream since.

Liz: Since the last time I made you heat it up and dip cake in it.(They sit on a swings).

Daniel: I'm a cake kind of guy.

Liz: I know. I've known you since like forever.

Daniel: Since I was 1.

Liz: And I'm still older than you.

Daniel: 2 months older and you always got to rub it in. (Laugh)

Liz: It's just (she stops) if there's anything new in your life you can tell me.

Daniel: Like how my fathers not living with me anymore.

Liz: I wish I knew how to help. Maybe if. No that won't work.

Daniel: What?

Liz: Fake an injury and while your lying to their faces. Their see the fake pain your in and come back to each other.

Daniel: Yessssss(Does a evil laugh).

Liz: Dan come back.

Daniel:( Head down) OK. You know you have the best plans for everything.

Liz: I know. So tell me where have you been?

Daniel: (Avoiding a straight answer) Around. Look a that scorpion.( He picks in up)

Liz: It's so small.

Daniel: I know.

(Castiel appears)

Castiel: Daniel come with me.

Liz: Who's he.

Daniel: Castiel my uncle.

Liz: Dan I've known you long enough to know when your lying.

Daniel: No he's. Got to go (Daniel leaves)

Liz: Like I said always disappearing.

Across the street

Daniel: Cas I was kind of in the middle of something.

Castiel: There's no time. Your first test begins now ( Castiel put his hand on Daniel and he falls into a deep sleep.

(When Daniel awakes he finds himself on an abandoned train).

Daniel: Where am I. Cas. Cas. Castiel. OK everything's under control. I'll just look around.

(Daniel explores the train but finds nothing).

Daniel: (Talking to himself) Well the trains creepy and that kind of fun, but there's no one here. I can't orb out either.(Yells) What kind of test is this without my powers.

(As Daniel continued to explore the train he hears something following him).

Daniel: It's late. I'm tried. And I don't have time to play games. Show yourself.

(Out from the darkness emerges zombies).

Daniel: What is this Resident Evil. And me without a gun.(Just then a gun orbed into Daniel's hand). A new power sweet.(Saying with excitement) Let the games being.

(Daniel was surrounded by 4 zombies. Head shot one, two, three, four. Bye Bye. This is to fun. One came behind him and grabbed his arm. Get off me. He threw the zombie to the ground and stepped on its head. Ewww my new shoes he said. He ran up some stairs and a zombie was at the top of the stair case. It spat at him, but Daniel ducked and watched as the spit melted the train wall. Ok note to self watch out for zombie spit. He shot the zombie in the arm and it fell down the stairs. Picture. Daniel called for a picture that was hanging on the wall to smash the zombie head in. OK that was close. Daniel made his way up the stairs to find a room on fire. The flames were intense and he could hardly breathe. He found some hand grenades and wondered what they were. He picked them up and a voice said, "Pull trigger then throw". Right then some leaches came from nowhere and covered the room. Daniel started shooting at them, but he ran out of ammo. The leaches formed together to make a body. And all Daniel had was the grenades so he pulled the trigger and he threw it at the body. The grenade exploded and set Daniel flying. He said, "Maybe the voice should have said pull the trigger throw and run. He got up to find a submachine gun in the corner. I'm liking these odds. He took the submachine gun and hit a zombie with it. Then he hit the ground and trip the zombie. He got up and retrieved the submachine and pointed it at the zombie head. Bye Bye. Got to love it. Then the trained started to move. He yells," NOW YOU WANT TO MOVE.' Look a ladder. Daniel climbed the ladder and was outside on top of the train. It was raining and the wind was fierce. Bad idea bad idea. Daniel was turning around when he saw the ladder disappear. Great. He moved casualty on the top of the train. Trying not to fall. When leaches attacked him. Die. Die. He fired the submachine gun crazily but their were to many. He noticed a whole going into another part of the train so he jumped inside. He landed in a bathroom and opened the door. He finds a shot gun on the floor. Now this is what I'm talking about. He makes a right turn down a hall and is confronted by zombie dogs. He fires the shot gun, but the dogs were to fast then one bites Daniel leg. Daniel screamed in pain and another one came for his arm, but Daniel froze it in midair. He knocked the dog acrossed the room with the shot gun and shot the one that bit his leg. He turned around to confront a zombie and made an easy head shot. Daniel limped down some stairs and found to more zombies. He quickly dispatched them and moved on. This is the last time I ever take a train again he said. He makes his way outside on a platform and hears a hard knock above him. He looks up and a huge claw came from the ceiling. He dodge it and shot it and it retreaded. Guess its time to turn back. He went back the way he came and saw another leach body so he threw another grenade and ran into a room he never been in before. In the room he found another ladder. What with this place and ladders he said. He climbed the ladder into a huge room. The room looked like a master bedroom in the train. With nice pictures a huge bed and other things. Daniel sat on the bed just to relax for a second when a giant scorpion broke through the ceiling. OK that scorpions huge. He gulped I'm dead. Daniel started firing at its head when it approached but it covered its face and its tail stared to move. The scorpion used its tail to attack Daniel, but he dropped to ground and shot it in the face. He pulled out the shot gun and started firing. The scorpion backed away and covered its face then raced up and had Daniel in its claws. Daniel couldn't escape and took out the submachine gun and fired at the scorpion. The scorpion dropped Daniel and he used his last grenade to finish it off. The scorpion hit the ground with its tail still moving fast then slowly hit the ground. The scorpion was dead. A voice from above said,"TEST COMPLETED RESULT PASSED. Then Daniel was forcefully orbed somewhere. In midair he said," WHERE AM I GOING NOW.

Land Of Elders

(Daniel is orbed to the land of Elders and he sees hundreds of people clapping for him).

Castiel: You passed your first test.

Willam: Yea you did great kid.

Daniel: OK never send me to a place like that again.

Castiel: There will be harder test to complete.

Daniel: Yaaa. Why do I- I got to get back to Liz.

Castiel: It's too late. Time continued while you where doing your test.

Daniel: Great.(Silence) William is there anyway I can.

Castiel: NO. Daniel you can't tell her.

Daniel: Not only her the world. I mean people deserve to know about magic. So people won't fear us we can show magic existence and yes some is bad bout we use our to protect this world.

Castiel:NO. If people know of our existence they would even fear us more. Humanity already has problems with the way things are on earth. There is too much war and discrimination for us to even think of revealing ourselves.

(They look at William)

William: Daniel you have a loving heart. But this world unfortunately can't know. But you can tell one person I've been checking up on and she could show the world, but in a different way.

Daniel: How?

William: Go to her and tell her everything. She will keep your secret, but she will use it to.

Daniel: What's here name?

William: Constance M. Burge.

Daniel: OK. So I'll tell her and what is she going to do?

William: Wait for a couple of years and you'll see, but before you go we have some things to give you.

Castiel: First our Bible. It's different from your human bible, but if you want you can read that as well.

William: And your own Book Of Shadows.

Daniel: Cool.

William: That book contains spells and different demons you may come across.

(Daniel opens the book and read)

(This Book belongs to The Witchlighter and his Chrages. May The Prophecy come true. Kylie 1472).

Daniel: Who's Kylie?

William: She was a very powerful siren and your great great great great great I could go on and on but your great grandmother. She wrote this book for you in 1472. Also different scrolls concerning your life. Now go to Constance and let the Prophecy begin.

Daniel: OK I'll see you later (Dan orbs out).

Constance M. Burge House

(Constance sits at a table writing a paper. The room gives a warm glow from the sunlight as she sits in a black dress suit. Then Daniel orbs in front of her and she falls out of her chair).

Constance: (Very Scared) Who are you?

Daniel: Daniel, but my friends call me Dan. Are you Ok.(Helps her up).

Constance: Yes how did you do that?

Daniel: It's what I wanted to talk to you about. What I am. Really I just learned about what and where I came from an I don't know what I will become in the end.

Constance: Let's just start from the begging.

(Daniel didn't stay long. He just told Constance everything he knew).

Daniel: And that's it from now. I'll make sure to give up dates on my life, but with the information I gave you. Do with it as you will. I got to go.

Constance: Thank you Daniel I have plans from the information you gave me.

Daniel: Your welcome.

Constance: You know for a 6 year old you're very mature for your age.

Daniel:(Laughs) That's because I'm a good actor.

Constance: Actor. Huh. Hummm.

Daniel: Well I got to go. I'll see you later.

Constance: Bye.


	15. The Prophecy

(The Next Day Of School. The School Day is over and Daniel walks with Liz and Jack).

Liz: So what do yall want to do now?

Daniel: I feel like I need cake.

Jack: You always want cake.

Daniel: So.

Liz: Why don't we go to the park? I hear some kids from school are going.

Daniel: Deal.

(They leave to go to the park)

(In a law firm Annie and Martin are going over the paper work for their divorcement with their lawyers).

Annie: I want half of what you have.

Martin: You mean my money.

Annie: Yes.

Martin: No.

Annie: I think I deserve it. I mean you're the one who cheated.

Martin: I cheated because you weren't satisfying me.

Annie: So you just do any Hoe that puts out.

Martin: It's better than nothing.

Lawyer 1: Please. My client will get half of your client's money.

Lawyer 2: Your upsered.

Martin: You got that right. I will take you to real court for that.

Annie: Do you want to put Daniel through that. Seeing us fight over money. It would cause him so much grief.

Martin: No. I just.

Annie: Martin if I'm keeping Daniel I need more money than child support. You know why.

Martin: Fine it's settled then. Also he would have my family's money.

Annie: As well as his trust fond. So Daniel will always have money in times of need.

Lawyer 1: We have come to an agreement. Your client will have visiting right when ever.

Annie: Yes. I want you to come and see Daniel when you want.

Martin: I would assume so he's my son to.

Lawyer 2: Sign here. Here and here. OK it will take a year to be official so it begins now.

(At the Park) (The Sun is shinning while other children plays on the swings and our three friends are near the red slide).

Liz: An hour of tag and nobody's caught Daniel.

Jack: I can't even find him.

Daniel:(Comes out of nowhere) Find who?

Jack: Where you come from?

Daniel: Places.

(A horn honks)

Liz: That's my mom. I got to go.

Daniel: OK.

Jack: Yea I should shimmer home to.

Daniel: Shimmer.

Jack: See you.(Jacks disappears and Daniel could see little lines when he was fading away.

Daniel: Great I'm alone.(Daniel closes his eyes and senses for his mother). Moms not home so let's go up there (Dan orbs out).

World Of Elders

(Daniel arrives there and watches everyone work and do what they do daily).

Daniel: I never looked around here before (He says to himself).

(Daniel walks around every room and stops in the prophecy room. He looks around).

Daniel: OK Daniel Daniel Daniel. OK maybe its under witchlighter(He finds the scrolls)Score. Wow long.

(Daniel reads)

(The witchlighter is half witch half whitelighter and other half's put together bla bla bla. He is destined to protect this world with the help of his charges. As he grows stronger he would receive other witches and future whitelighter. His most important charge is Frankie Jonas and he will wield the sword Excalibur).

Daniel: Frankie. Yeah I never met a Jonas named Frankie(Continue reading).

(While training Frankie the witchlighter will be cloaked from his brothers until Frankie is strong enough to release Excalibur. While Excalibur is dormant it will prevent the witchlighters witches from receiving their powers).

Daniel: OK what does cloaked mean?

(Reads)

(While cloaked the witchlighter will discover other half's of himself, which will change him forever. It is unheard off for an angel to be like this, but it is part of his destiny).

Daniel: Another half. What I'm I half fish?

(William walks in)

William: Daniel what are you doing?

Daniel:(Not looking up and continues to read)Looking through my history which I haven't even experienced yet. Three questions. Who's Frankie? What does cloaked mean? And what are the other half's I will find out about myself when I'm cloaked? O and one more thing my friends gets powers when Excalibur's released.

William: I can only answer one and that was 4 questions so I'll answer the last one.

Daniel(Gives him an evil look) It will do for now.

William: Kevin will get the power to move things with his mind so telekinesis. Joe will have super speed a speeders if you will, and Nick is a fire starter and your other charges will receive their powers as well, but that's years from now.

Daniel: Wow so they get powers cool. Why are there so many scrolls?

William: You have many more.

Daniel: How many.

William: Thousands(He picks the scroll up) It contains your future life and other charges.

Daniel: Who are my other charge?

William: I can't say. Now Daniel how far did you get in your scrolls.

Daniel: Not far.

William: Good.(He leaves and stops at the door)Daniel when you find out everything you will not change in the eyes of us.

Daniel: Huh.

William: Now come with me there some people i want you to meet.

(They leave the room)


	16. Sim

I ran with him through the longest hallway I've ever seen. It seemed endless and without knowing I passed mostly every room up there, but still it felt like I was going nowhere.

"How long until Frankie's born"? I asked very fast.

"In a few years from now, William explained in a deep voice. But while you're here I think I should introduce you to some people that will help you through your trails."

I ran into a room full of chairs and sofas. Again like everything up here it was completely white. I was ashamed to think it, but other than me and William everything else was the same. It was like no other color here existed or weren't allowed.

"Daniel this is Sim", William said breathing deeply.

Sim approached me and from the look of him it was hard to believe he was a whitelighter. He looked about eighteen maybe nineteen and had short blond hair. His skin was a whitish tan color; he looked about 5"10 way too tall for me to fight I thought at the moment; while his eyes were the color of the ocean just like mine, but my eyes changed colors depending on my mood. The way he walked up to me stated to me that he didn't really want to be near me or want to meet me.

"This is the witchlighter, he said rudely. It's hard to believe this kid can save the world."

"Sim died when he was nineteen, William said. Even though he's been a whitlighter for 80 years he's still a child."

"Whatever, you're just mad because all the girls want me and not an old man. Yep they can't get enough of me", Sim said proudly.

"He's also cocky William", said in a low voice.

"Hey when you look this sexy why wouldn't you be", Sim said with a smile on his face that would make any girl melt as he sat on the sofa.

"O get over yourself", a voice said from a distance.

"No one asked you", Sim said smiling.

"Daniel this is Harmony", Sim's twin sister.

Like her brother, Harmony looked like she was a model, blond with the perfect body. The same eyes and a nice as-ok I'm back. She walked up to Sim and smiled a fake smile and walked passed him towards me.

"Don't mind him", she said kneeling down to make eye contact with me.

"I was hoping one of you would take Daniel out to observe some of your charges", William said while walking over to me.

Sim arose from the sofa kind of happily or determine for some reason that confused me. One minute he didn't want to have anything to do with me, the next he was saying…..

"I'll do it. I got something's to show the kid. I'll make sure he doesn't become a bit to- nothing it's going to happen anyway. Let's go."

Sim walked pasted Harmony, but she caught his arm. They stared into each other's eyes and started talking in a language I didn't understand. It was like some chucking sound. Their mouths were moving with incredible speed that even if they were speaking English I wouldn't understand them at all. I stood there speechless as William stared and listened to them speak in that language.

"You know he'll turn out that way regardless of what you do. It's part of his destiny."

"I know. I'm just going to show him some of my charges. I'm not trying to change him."

"I know you. He's just a kid. In time you may like him."

"I do. I'm just going to teach him my ways."

"What hit on every girl that moves?"

"Pretty much."

Sim stared to walk away after that, but they were still chucking loudly may I add.

"You know it may go both ways for him".

"Whatever".

"Let's go", Sim said to me in English.

"Yea", I said looking feeling lost.

I turned and faced William and Harmony. I didn't know what to except, but I was preparing for the worst. I think William picked up on what I was thinking because he smiled to reassure me that I could trust the young whitelighter. I grabbed Sim's hand and we orbed to a place unknown to me.


	17. Learning The Ropes

Sim and I arrived on a TV set, but not any TV show it was Moesha. I was amazed of all the lights and cameras, but I was kind of freaked out that no one could see me. Still I ran around the set like…. Well like a child.

"Dan they can't see you. You are cloaked from them", Sim yelled as I ran around the set.

I looked at him with a sad, but angry face. As I ran just trying to get someone's attention I started to think. This is what it will feel like when's Frankie's born. I would just be watching over my brothers without them knowing I'm right there beside them. It felt like just knowing that would kill me. Could I….. Would I…. Be able to get through the first 3 years. I couldn't feel my legs and my head was racing, but all through the pain the only thing on my mind was family. Sim walked over to me, knelt down and put his hands on my shoulder and stared into my eyes as I tried to fight back the tears.

"It's going to be OK. There are going to be times when you're not sure about life. That is why you should always think of your charges as family."

"What."

"You're not losing family, your expanding it."

I stared at him confused not knowing what he meant. I wondered was it his intention to be that vague or… never mind I'll just let him talk.

"Come on I'll like you to meet my little sister."

As we walked through the set I was back to my normal self. The feeling at just experiences just vanished. I still knew what would happen, but when Sim said I would expand my family I couldn't help but wonder how I would do it. I thought about it really hard and one thing popped in my mind. Something that Sim said just a little while ago. You should always think of your charges as family. So in the three years of being invisible to Kevin, Joe, and Nick, there would be other charges that would be a part of my life. That will forever be my family. I thought about my future brothers and sisters and wondered who they would be, but then I realized I was kind of losing track of what Sim was showing me, so I decided to start paying attention to him again.

"What's her name", I asked excited to meet another whitelighters charge.

"Brandy he said loudly, but I also heard him say so sexy underneath his breath. Now I'm sure you read the whitelighters manual."

"There's a MANUAL, I never got a Manual I", said freaking out.

Sim laughed. "That's because you're too young to comprehend it".

"I doubt that. I just need to study and embrace my inner angel."

"I think the angel in you should look deeper. All is all let me give you the details. As you can see there are times when charges won't be able to see you under some circumcises, but normally they can. Like Brady, she's not a witch, she's a future whitelighter."

"Future whitelighter", I said taking it all in trying to catch up on information that was never presented to me.

I was hanging on every word preparing to be the best whitelighter at my age. I didn't realize that even though I knew what we did I didn't know how much of a life I would have to give up. He explained that the more time I spend with my charges the more I would have a connection with them. I could be half way around the world, but if one of my charges were in danger I would sense it in a heartbeat. I tried to put my focus back on Sim, but my head was really hurting me so I sat in a chair for a while.

"Even though we mostly protect witches and future whitelighters every person on earth has a whitelighter they just can't see how we protect them."

I sat there thinking about how many charges I would get. I already had 3, 4 if you count an unborn child, but the thought of protecting 1500 people was overwhelming. I rocked back and forth in that chair so unsure of myself, and that's not like me. I imaged some of them being killed by demons and the rage in me busted out into a fury. My eyes turned blood red and my heart pounded with excitement. Just thinking of that brought out the fight in me until something calmed me down. At first it was a whisper then it grew louder. It sounded like a beautiful song sung softly. It played and played in my head then faded and I was perfectly fine. Sim looked at me with fear in his eyes and it faded to when he saw I was back. It seemed the song was only in my head, because Sim didn't hear it.

"Dan are you Ok, your eyes?"

"Yea I don't know what happened."

"Do you want to go back?"

"No I want to meet Brandy."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

I hadn't noticed then but something inside me held another part of me back. Like there were two forces I could call upon. Two very different presences inside, but in some way they were both me. I walked quietly over to Brandy while Sim glided over to her.

"Sim what are you doing here", she asked in a sexual voice.

"Just here for a little love."

He tried to make his move on Brady, but she quickly pushed him away.

"Whatever she said laughing. So who is this?"

"This is Daniel. He is taking whitleighter 101."

"Isn't he too young to be a whitelighter"? she whispered to him.

"He's half whitelighter half witch."

"Nice to meet you", she said smiling at me.

"You too" I said looking into her eyes and then shook her hand.

I looked around the whole set just expecting someone to think she was crazy just talking to herself, but no one seemed too noticed. I relaxed a little until I heard a voice from behind me.

"Hey Sim" the voice said with excitement.

"Hey little man, Sim responded. What's up with you?"

"Nothing much", the boy said.

"Dan this is Marcus, another one of my charges."

"Hey, I said still looking at Brandy, and then I turned to him. So you get to be with Brandy."

"Yea, but I mostly annoy her."

"I know what you mean", I agreed.

"Well it was nice meeting you Daniel, but I must get back. Play nice Marcus", Brady said looking at him like the big sister she was on T.V.

"By babe Sim shouted, so Marcus are you going to show me some new moves."

"You bet."

I followed Sim and Marcus to an open area in the off of the set. I looked around and examined the other buildings; there must have been other sets for different T.V. shows here. I stood and watched Marcus dance and was amazed at his skills. He asked me to join in myself and I was kind of nerves I never really thought of myself as I dancer, or I never tried. I watched him carefully then copied the movements he made. I mimicked his steps to the step. Then I added some of my own style into it. We danced for about 25 minutes when Sim caught my leg in the air when I was balancing myself up with one hand. He let me go and watched us as we continued dancing. Within minutes I was dancing like no other. Even Marcus was impressed as I combined fighting steps and stances into dance moves. I was doing all kinds of flips and tricks I never knew how much fun dancing could be. An hour into it Sim finally called it a day. We both said goodbye to Brandy and Marcus and orbed off set without anyone seeing.

Texas, Dallas

We landed in a small blue house that seemed empty and depressing. There were no family pictures on the walls, just art. The painting weren't the famous kind, it looked self-made. It had a creepy feel to them. They all did, and as I looked at each one their eyes moved as I did. I noticed that no one was in the living room so Sim and I walked up stairs, with eyes staring at us from every concern.

"OK I don't want to stay here long, Sim", said nervelessly.

I said nothing and nodded as we walked up stairs. We approached a black door with red letters that said "This Is My World" at the far concern of the house. This hallway wasn't endless like it was up there, but it took us a couple of minutes to reach the door. Sim took a deep breath and opened the door. At first I didn't see anyone here. The room was completely dark, not so dark that you couldn't see, just it had a dark vibe to it. The room was full of Kiss posters, and every old heavy metal rock band. I liked the scene it was a little bit evil and that was me all the way. I watched as Sim started to make his way to a desk. Sitting there was a girl with her back turned to us. I never noticed her because she blended into the room so perfectly. She slowly waved her had at us with her back still turned after and Sim froze.

"Hello Sim", she said in a soft creepy voice.

Sim didn't answer he just stood there. I watched him as he trembled in fear, but I wasn't sure why he was staring to act this way. She waved at us again and continued talking.

"Who is your friend?"

I wanted to speak up, but Sim stopped me. She slowly turned her chair around and relieved her face. She looked normal to me about 16 I think, but she was dressed as a Goth Long black hair with black nail polish, a black dress and black eye shadow, everything she wore was black. She got up from her chair and glided her way to me.

"Hello I'm Daniel."

"I am Eve."

She raised her hand to my face and examined it.

"You'll cute. Can I keep him", she said to Sim.

Sim finally spoke up, but didn't answer her question. I would have my own answer if he said yes.

"Daniel, Eve is one of my charges. She has the power of Transmogrification and, (he hesitated) other gifts".

"What?"

"It is the power to change shape or form, she stated. I can become any object."

She looked over to her T.V. and sat on her bed Indian style. She closed her eyes and twisted her body into the T.V., organs and limps shifting into a solid object. It amazed me and within seconds she became her T.V... I wanted to test her so I plugged her into the wall and believe it or not she worked.

"That is so cool."

"Yess Yess very cool indeed let's go", Sim said very fast.

"Now", I protested.

Eve changed back into her human form and smiled creepily.

"Goodbye Daniel, she said while waving. We will meet again."

With my super hearing I could have sworn I heard Sim's heart drop. What was the reason that Sim would be afraid of this girl? I just couldn't put my finger on it. Without a reason to stay here Sim quickly grabbed my arm and orbed out leaving behind the mystery of Eve.

Elders Plane

We orbed back up into the Elder Plane and William and Harmony were talking in that language I didn't understand. They turned to me and Sim and continued talking.

"Thank God we got out of there that girl gives me the creeps."

"Yea I kind of figured when you weren't hitting on her."

"I have lots to teach you", he said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

William finally came over to us and started talking to Sim. I stayed with Harmony while they talked, but it was getting late and I needed to be home in time for dinner, so I said my goodbyes and orbed out. Taking everything I learned today with me, making me a better whitelighter.


	18. Family

1998

Two years have gone by and I am so not ready for my future. Every second is one second closer to my destiny. I thought I could just be a kid for a while, just a kid that didn't have to grow up so fast. To take on the role of guardian to others is a lot to process. I've been hanging out with Sim a lot, learning how to be a great whitelighter, but I'm not sure I can handle it. There is so much that I still don't know about everything I will have to do, and myself. Maybe if I went back to the being. I could find some understanding to reassure myself. Maybe if I go to the three people I look after now.

I orbed back to New Jersey to spend time with the brothers I already had. This is the first time I've been back since I learned about Frankie. I didn't want to announce the birth to them, I didn't want to tell them everything I learned, I just wanted to live in the moment. I walked up to the door and stopped in place. I rang the doorbell and Mrs. Jonas answered.

"Daniel, she said with a glowing smile. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine", I said walking past her after she gave me the sign to come in.

I looked around the house and saw no one. I looked at Mrs. Jonas and she beat me to my question by giving me my answer.

"Kevin and Joe are out with their father, but I think Nick's down in the basement."

I thank her and walked down to the basement. I've never spent any time with either of my brothers apart and I couldn't shake this feeling of why did it have to be Nick first. I mean I like the kid, but it's something about him that just gets to me. I could say the same about Joe, and Kevin has the protected big brother feeling no matter what. It's just with Nick it takes a while for us to be —wait who is that? When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Nick singing with a girl. They sounded good. I never knew Nick could sing. They were also recording their performance. It looked kind of childish to me, but things could change. They stopped when they saw me Nick picked up the camera and threw it at me. I caught the camera and looked at him.

"Record", he said in his normal one word sentence.

"Who are you", the girl asked?

"Daniel."

"I'm Maya", she said with a smile on her face that made me feel a little weird.

"Now," Nick screamed at us.

"Action", I screamed back.

We played rock star for at least an hour. I think this has been the longest time I spent with Nick without us getting in a fight; I think Maya's the reason why. Maya's cool I guess I don't really know her well, but hey were kids and you don't need to know a kid very well for them to be your best friend the next minute. Other hour pasted and Kevin and Joe finally returned from their little outing. Kevin's little habit of hugging me from behind is getting a little old, but I was still happy to see him, Joe on the other hand… Joe and I have this way of expressing brotherly love, he annoys me to death and I hurt him its just what we do. I can only do so much without damaging him, but it pleases me to cause him pain.

"Danny's here he says. Don't you have other family to bother?"

"Don't you want to keep all your teeth so they can fall out naturally", I responded.

All our fights are the same; it's just too funny not to laugh afterward. It's not like the fights I have with Nick. It's strange our fights starts out funny, but turns into the most words he ever says to me and I reply with hurtful words and hurt his feeling or he gets to me and I walk away. We always apologize to each other before I leave, but I always feel like that fight is only just begin, that we have more ways to hurt each other as we get older.

We continued recording the performance a little bit longer. Joe and Nick fought over about who was going to director and I stayed with Kevin and watched. Finally they gave up and Mrs. Jonas finally called us up for dinner.

We all went upstairs and sat at a spread of food. Chicken, green beans, mashed potatoes, and more finally something I wanted to do. Eat. We said our grace and began eating and talking.

"Daniel what brings you by", Mr. Jonas said.

"How does he get here?" Joe yelled with chicken in his mouth.

For some reason Nick hit Joe. I guess he was defended me in his own way.

"I just wanted to know", Joe said rubbing his arm.

"I would like to know everything about you", Maya said looking into my eyes.

"OKayyyyy, I said avoiding eye contact. I'm just going to eat."

"He's our brother", Kevin stated.

"Yes I was adopted for a year."

"Twice", Nick said."

"Yea twice so I come by once in a while to annoy them."

"And he's good at it."

"Wow five words Nick. It's good to know your vocabulary is improving."

"Shut up."

"Now boys please don't start fighting again", Mrs. Jonas pleaded.

"It's what their good at", Joe yelled.

"So Daniel how are things at home"?, she continued.

"Things at home are tough, but I'll make it through. I don't have a lot of time to fix it."

"Daniel whatever problems your parents are having is not up to you to fix", Mr. Jonas said.

"I have to do something."

"It is beyond your power. Just let things play out themselves, you will survive either way."

I listened to what they had to say and I really took it to heart. It's just when you're young and your family is falling apart you kind of think it's your fault. I know I couldn't really make them fall back in love that's for them to do again if they wanted to. I doubt it.

We stayed up until late into the night. Maya wouldn't stop asking me questions, but I kind of got use to it after an hour. With her there we were peaceful, but I kind of missed the fights we had. I looked around the house and wondered how this place was going to change when Frankie's born. Until then I'll wait.


	19. Thanks Nick

The hours went by slowly while we slept on the cold floor. I didn't know what the dream I was having meant, but from what I saw there was some kind of ship falling from the sky. It shoot across the sky with tremendous speed as it got closer to earth. The ship stared turning a bright red as it was preparing for its crash landing in the woods. The ship hit the ground with a very intense impact and the crater it left from the impact was a small hole surrounding it, but a huge hole in the outer layers of the craft. Some of the forest was destroyed with dead plants and some animals were injured. I felt like I had no control over this dream, that I was a spectator in it. The dream was unfolding around me and there wasn't anything I could do, but this dream, no this scene didn't feel like a dream. I tried to run towards the ship, but every time I thought I was getting closer the ship moved further away from me. I finally realized that I was getting nowhere fast, so I just stood there and watched. Soon after the ship hit the ground a man appeared. I really couldn't see his face, but from what I saw he was wearing a trench coat. He felt familiar, but I couldn't tell who he was from our distance. He moved closer to the round ship, walking through the fire like it wasn't there. He pressed a button on the outer ships shell and waited as the doors opened. The next thing that happened made my heart skip a beat. From the ship and into his arms was a small child, a baby with a bad habit of crying loudly. The child felt like...I know I've remembered this event, but why?

The man released the baby from his chest and held the kid up to look at his face. It was strange, but I felt the kid smile and at that exact moment I smiled. The man also smiled as the baby extended its arms playing with the man's face. Everything was very innocent until I felt a dark presence approach. The kid felt it to because the smile we once shared turned to an alert face. The leaves on the trees started to blow. I heard a crack coming from the woods and the man reacted. He pulled the kid closer to him awaited the danger. Seconds passed...and nothing happened. I was starting to think all this was in my head, but something proved me wrong. The leaves cracked from a silent part of the woods. Emerging from the darkness was a hideous creature. The creature was huge, at least twelve feet tall. As it approached I saw that it looked like a lizard or snake with its red and golden colored scales. Its hands were very small, and in one of them it looked like it was carrying a small box. The creature hissed at the man, moving his tongue rapidly, but the man stood his ground. It's funny I know the kid sensed, heard, and saw the creature, but there was no crying. I think that changed when the creature lodged at the man with full speed, knocking the kid out of his hands.

I woke up in a cold sweat, out of breath, and feeling like I was slowly dying. I didn't know was it the dream or the sound of Kevin's snoring killing me. I slowly got myself up and made my way to the kitchen. I turned on the light and headed straight to the refrigerator. A glass of milk was all I needed to calm myself down, but what I didn't notice was the piece of paper on the table. I didn't see that when I first came in. Where did it come from? I walked towards the table and looked at the paper. On the paper it had our names on it starting with Kevin the oldest and Frankie the youngest. Underneath Frankie's name were a lot of question marks. There were too many to count so I focused on the names that were already there. There were two messages besides two of our names. Besides Frankie's name was the word Unborn. I really didn't pay that any mind because he wasn't born yet, but the message that caught my eye was the next one. It read. Will this child mended the suffering of others, or be their destruction. It got to me, because it wasn't next to just any name...It was under mine.

I somehow found myself on the roof with tears flowing from my eyes like a waterfall. That message...it hurt me. I couldn't think of anything besides coming out here and crying. When I feel like this I like to look at the sky, I don't know why I just do. It's something that helps me clear my head. I thought I was over reacting...maybe a little, but I'm a super sensitive person. I sat here on the roof looking at the forest near the house for a while. Just crying. I thought to myself how could I cry so easily? How can a kid like me who enjoys fighting and causing pain to non-humans cry so easily? It was happening and a part of me didn't want to stop. I just wanted to let it all out.

About half an hour of sitting out here and crying, I heard a noise from behind. It was real close and I'm surprised I didn't hear it from a distance. I guess my crying drowned it out, but I heard it now. I turned around and saw Nick climbing through the window. I helped him through and he sat next to me in silence for a while, until.

""Dan", he said turning his head towards me. "Are you crying?"

I wasn't going to lie to him. I know how loud I was and I knew that's how he found me. I'm surprised everyone else didn't hear me as well.

"Yes", I answered wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Why", he replied?

"I-I don't know".

I really didn't know. That message was a part of it, but it wasn't the whole cause. The dream was a part of it also, but it wasn't the cause either. Everything about me was a puzzle. I really knew nothing about myself, and I think maybe...just maybe that's why I was crying. A huge puzzle with only two pieces would make anyone break down and cry.

We continued sitting there in the quiet. I really didn't feel like talking. Right now expressing my feeling was the last thing I wanted to do. Crying was my only comfort, that and Nick. He tried to do whatever he could do to stop me from crying. I think it was the most I've heard him talk, but it was no use.

"Dan. Do you want me to get Mom and Dad?" he said in a soft voice.

"No".

"O...K...Why don't you call them that?" he said raising his voice a little higher.

You know...I never thanked him for saying that. Not only did it stop me from crying, it also got my attention. Nick was right, I've never called them Mom and Dad. It was always Mr. and Mrs. Jonas. I mean they are technically also my parents. It really never occurred to me to call them that. It was a real eye opener for me, but what I didn't know was while I was deep in thought Nick was watching something fall from the sky into the woods nearby.

"Dan. Dan look".

I looked up into the beautiful sky. Something with tremendous speed made its way across the darken sky. Even with my enhanced eye sight I wasn't able to identify the object. It was too bright. We watched it burn brighter and brighter as it prepared for its crash landing into...the woods. I stood up with Nick and my dream came rushing back. Was it happening again? The object crashed into the woods and we could see the fire it created intensify. I had to know for myself what it was. Before I knew it I jumped off the roof, leaving Nick on the roof. I had only one destination... the woods.

"Dan", Nick called.

"Go back in the house", I yelled at him. "This isn't the place for you".

Then I headed on my mission of discovery...alone.


	20. A Piece of The Puzzle Part 1

The images of the baby, man, and lizard flashed in my head as I made my way through the fire. It—it was getting too server. I really couldn't breathe well, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. The fire was doing some serious damage to the woods and it would be only a matter of time before the flames reached the population. I didn't know what I really could do to put it out. I hit the ground now on my knees. I was stupid thinking that I could take this fire out myself...I guess...I will...never...know...the ...truth...Everything turned black and I was sure I was done for. The message wasn't a problem now. I can't save others or be their destruction if I was already gone.

I regained consciousness just in time to see it. A white light shined bright besides me. It was...Na...it hovered high above the fire. I looked up as it quickly formed a giant water ball. It was amazing. The water whirled like no other. The sounds it was making made me feel like I was watching the ocean waves push and pull, true blue and powerful. It grew and grew until it finally exploded taking out the fire with a heavy rain. I was able to get to my feet soaked with water. The light it came back down to me. It circled me, playing around me. This feeling it felt right, like I will always feel like this, like it was always meant to be. I felt safe around this light and the light felt safe around me. I looked at it shine and played with it a little, but then the light hit me in the head and floated in the direction of the crash site. I followed the light not knowing what I would find.

I followed the light to the crash site. It lead me directly to it. I stood there at the edge of the crackers looking at the object. It was a huge blue rock. The light that I was following flew wildly around me. I think it was signaling me preparing me for something. It flew high above me then came to eye level with me. I stared at it not knowing what it would do. It took a floating step back then flew right into my heart. I felt the sense of warmth as it entered my body, the sense of love. I touched my chest and thanked the light for helping me, whoever it was and refocused my attention towards the blue rock. I moved around the rock just to examine it. I wanted to know just what I was dealing with. The rock started to glow a bright blue. I knew it could be radioactive, but it felt safe to me. I felt like I shared a connection to this meteorite. I was about to touch it when I heard footsteps coming from the woods, followed by an annoying voice.

"Why did he have to go deep into the woods?" Joe wined complained.

"Why would Dan go by himself?" Kevin asked.

"We saw something crash here and he went running off after it", Nick answered.

"Well he needs to learn not to run towards a UFO. You know unless he wants to be abducted", Joe said.

"And you need to stop complaining", I yelled.

"Dan", they all yelled.

"You're O.K.", Nick asked.

"Yeah."

He hit me in my arm. "Don't do that again."

I laughed. "I can't promise that."

"Well"...He hit me again.

I laughed it off again and looked at the rock.

"So this is what you saw?" Kevin asked me.

"Yeah."

"It's huge", Joe said.

"And bright", Nick added.

"Is it radioactive?" Kevin asked.

"Maybe, I don't know, but I feel safe around it. I haven't done anything besides look at it."

"Maybe if you touch it", Joe said moving closer and extending his arms.

"Joe. No.", we all screamed.

Joe moved closer to the rock and touched it. The second he touched it, it sent him flying. I could see a little electricity coming from the rock. Joe hit the base of a tree and started shaking fast. We ran to him and helped him up. The rock didn't seem to hurt him much. We looked him over making sure he was OK and he seemed fine. He was able to stand up a little, but before we could ask him anything the blue rock turned form a bright blue, to a bright red. We all moved with caution as it glowed.

"Joe are you OK?" I asked.

"Yea, but the rock...it spoke to me", he answered.

"What", we all said.

"It talked to me."

"What does it want?" I asked him.

"...Y...O...U..."

We stood in the bushes not wanting to move. The rock, it wanted me. Why?


	21. A Piece Of The Puzzle Part 2

"Did it say anything else?" Kevin asked Joe.

"It said a lot and it all rhymed something like. Learning about your origin this is the first of many. The secrets that we hid in the night, there are plenty. Come to me Daniel and learn the truth. To find who you are, yourself you must lose.

"Could it be anymore cryptic?" I laughed.

"Dan this isn't funny. It knows you, it's weird cause it's a rock", Kevin said.

"A rock that came from the sky", Nick added.

Kevin turned me around so I could face him.

"Just like you Dan."

"What?" I asked.

"You were a baby, but I remember it. You came floating from the sky."

Joe moved in. "Yeah, but from an airplane or a tree right? Not from space?"

They all looked at me like I was some alien. The only thing I knew was I was half witch and whitelighter. Not that I came from outer space. Again this was another part of my life that I didn't know, but...that rock had some answers and I needed them. "OK let's see what this thing can tell me."

I turned towards the rock. It still glowed red. I moved slowly anticipating a shock like what it did to Joe. I was ready for anything. Whatever it was I could take it. I extended my hand to touch it. I moved fast so I could react, but while my hand laid there I felt calm. The red rock turned blue again as we watched with anticipation. I moved my other hand to the rock and the instant both my hands touched it, the rock shoot out a huge bright white light engulfing me in it. Giving me the answers it said I needed.

The light faded and I could see clearly again. The man, the baby, and the creature were right before my eyes. The rock must have picked up exactly where my dream ended. As the lizard like creature lodged at the man the baby flew across from them hitting the ground. The baby cried and cried in pain. The man and lizard were struggling on the ground fighting off each other. The lizard was clawing and biting the man, but it wasn't enough. The man shot a beam of light knocking the creature to the ground. The creature eyes widen then closed and that was it. The man slowly examined the lizard to make sure it was dead and went to pick up the child, but as he turned his back the lizard's eyes opened and leaped up to take a bite out of the man's neck. The man held his neck and stumbled hitting the ground in defeat. The lizard looked at the baby and hissed at it. The creature moved towards the kid, but as the child cry got louder the lizard backed away. He then focused his attention to the ground. It seemed it was looking for something. The creature found the box on the ground and picked it up. The lizard hissed over the box for some time and then opened the lid. From the box came a dark mist whirling around the lizard. The mist then whirled its way to the crying child. The child couldn't do anything about it but cry. The mist entered the child's mouth and nose. The man regain consciousness just in time to see the last bit of mist go into the child. The lizard didn't know the man was up. It thought its victory was at hand. The man took out a sliver blade from his coat and stabbed the creature in the back. The creature hissed loudly and collapsed to the ground ending the battle for good.

The child no longer cried, but was now smiling. The man picked the child up and looked the baby over. The man held the child very tightly before they disappeared into the night.

Another bright white light flashed and I could sworn I heard laughter as I returned to my time.

"Dan."

"Dan."

"Dan."

"Are you OK?"

I was kind of out of it, so I couldn't tell who was talking. The laughter in my head grew louder and louder until it didn't sound human anymore. My head felt like it was going to explode. Something was happening to me and I didn't know what, but …...

"What happened?" someone asked me.

"I-I don't remember".

But I did. Though I wasn't complete myself now the vision the rock gave me was clear as day in my memory. Yes I remembered it all too well, well because that child was...me.

Kevin and Joe picked me up and laid me down in a bush. I could see just a little. The rock. The rock was flashing wildly. It flashed from red, to blue, and white over and over again. I was afraid of what it would do and more of what it could do to them since I wasn't able to do much.

"We should get out of here", Nick yelled.

"Right. I'll carry Dan", Kevin said.

"OK I will-.

The rock floated off the ground, slowly twisting and turning as we watched not knowing what would happen. Then finally the rock shoot into the sky with incredible force knocking all of us to the ground. It flew high into the night leaving earth and me...in...A...d...eep...SL...e.e.p.

Nick

The rock flew high in the sky. I guess it did what it needed to do, but none of us knew what it wanted with Dan. Dan-he was kind of well asleep now, so he couldn't tell us what was going on. Even if he was awake I don't think he remembered. I looked up into the sky again, but there was no sign of the flashing rock. I looked towards Dan again. Kevin was picking him up and draping him over his shoulders, and Joe stayed close just in case Kevin dropped him. Well and me I kept looking at the sky. Thinking.

"Come on Nick", Joe yelled.

"O...OK", I answered back.

I was on my way towards them when something caught my eye. I found a shard of the rock glowing a dim blue on the ground. I didn't know what made me do it, but I picked it up. I looked at it as it shined. It was like a crystal in my hands. It was amazing. Though it didn't shine as bright as the whole rock it really had a kick to it.

"Nick now", Kevin commanded.

"Fine."

I stuffed the shard in my pocket and tried to catch up with my brothers.


	22. I Know All Little Brother

Kevin

7:00a.m.

We managed to get Dan back to the house without mom and dad finding out where we were. Dan...he was still asleep. He never woke after he passed out. Joe thought he was dead, but we could see that his breathing was even and he talked in his sleep from time to time. I didn't really understand what happened this morning. Though we were all there I think Dan is the only one who knew what really went on. Whatever happened to him really affected him. After we got him home we waited for an hour or two to see if he would get any better. There was no change and Nick thought we should wake mom and dad, but they couldn't do anything to help him. I'm sure if I told dad what happened he wouldn't want to take Dan to a hospital because there wasn't anything they could do. I'm the oldest and he's my little brother so what we do is wait and hope for the best. I know how strong he is and he will pull through. Joe was on Nick's side about getting mom and dad. He was with me until Dan started twisting and turning. He would go off like he was wild punching, kicking, and screaming at an unknown force. I didn't want them to have to see him like that so I told them to go to bed and I would take care of him, but they refused. They wanted to make sure that Dan survived as well. I know a little more about Dan than Joe and Nick wasn't born yet when Dan came to us, but there's so much that we need to know. The memories I have of the angel and Dan when he was a baby, mom and dad told me I was imaging it, but after we just went through I don't think that's true. There's more to Dan than any of us realize. Joe and Nick finally fell asleep on the floor. They stayed up a long time and deserved a good rest. A few hours of sleep would also help me. I got up to find Dan another cover. He likes to be completely covered from head to toe when he's sleeping. I was only gone for a couple of seconds and when I returned I saw the angel from years ago standing next to Dan.

I hid behind a bookshelf so I wouldn't be seen. He was standing over Dan just looking at him. Then he pulled out something from his coat. It looked like a heart shaped amulet. He placed it on Dan's chest and disappeared. I ran over to Dan jumping over Joe and Nick to see what it was, but it was gone. I took a look at Dan and he was smiling. I then placed the cover over him and was ready to sleep as well.

11:00 a.m.

Four hours have passed and there was still no change in Dan. We knew now that he was fine, we just didn't know when he was going to wake up. We still didn't tell mom and dad what had happened, they just think that Dan is still tried and wants to sleep in. Though they said that, I knew they suspected something. Mom and Nick went out for a moment while we stayed here with Dan. We were just going to wait this out and today would be a great day. Yeah that's what I thought right before I heard someone screaming.


	23. Part Of Our Lives

Daniel

Time flowing, colors, shapes, faces, everything's a blur. Sounds making no sense, light, darkness intertwined. A guy stands right in front of me and me to him. He kind of looks like me. Things about me I cannot hide. Things I don't know yet. Glimpses of people laughing, fighting, yelling, making up and...and...brain hurts something's happening. The truth relived to me. Images of every single detail but...

I awoke in the house to a blood cursing scream. Kevin was standing near me and looking in that direction. I knew he didn't know I was up, so I quietly got out of bed and stuck up behind him.

"Why is Joe screaming?" I asked with a smile on my face.

He turned around and looked at me.

"Dan you're up", he said hugging me tightly.

I laughed. "Did I worry you", I said hugging him tighter.

"D-Dan. Dan. I can't breathe."

"Right", I said letting him go. "Want to go see what's going on?"

"Yeah sure."

Nick

Barber-beauty shop

You know after everything that happened this morning, I'm kind of glad I can take a break. Mom and I went a couple of place already and this was our last stop. I didn't expect to be here this long I was starting to become bored out of my mind. I wanted to see if Dan got any better, but mom wasn't to concern, because she didn't know the truth. I wanted the time to pass quickly. I needed something to do other than just sit here, so I went up to people and just started sing. By the time I was done mom was almost finished. Everyone there enjoys my performance and gave me a standing ovation.

"You did well. What made you start to sing?" Mom asked.

"It was just something to pass the time, plus I love d doing it", I answered.

A woman then approached my mother.

"Hello", she said. "Your son has an amazing voice."

"Thank you", my mom answered.

"You know if you ever think about getting him an agent you should call Shirley Grant", she said giving my mother a card.

"No I'm sorry. Where not interested in that, but thank you."

"Well keep the card, and you have a nice day."

An agent, yes this is something I've always dream of. To be on Broadway would be a dream come true. I have to do this.

"Mom pleases. Can you call this woman? Please."

"Well, were think about it after we talk to your father."

"OK let's go now then."


	24. His Future

Kevin

Dan and I raced up stair to find out why Joe was screaming. We got to the room and found him rolling around on the floor scratching himself like a dog. His whole body was covered in small red patches. He continued to twist and turn trying to reach different areas on his body.

"O God it hurts, it hurts", he said screaming.

"What's wrong with you?" Dan asked.

"What's wrong with me", he said getting in Dan's face. "What do you think is wrong with me?"

"I think you're doing a great impression of an idiotic dog. What's wrong Joe do you have fleas?"

"I liked you better when you were unconscious."

"How would you like it if you were unconscious?"

"He would stop scratching", I answered.

"OK Joe there was no calamine lotion in the bathroom", Dad said.

Dad looked towards Dan and a smile came across his face. He rushed over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Daniel, are you OK?"

"Yes I am", Dan reassured Dad. "So what's with Joe?"

"It seems your brother has Poison Ivy, but I'm not sure on how he got it."

"So he does have fleas", Dan said in a smart tone.

"So there was nothing in the bathroom", Joe asked.

"Nothing", Dad answered. "Were going to have to get some from the pharmacy."

"That's just great", he said while still scratching.

"You know if you keep scratching it's just going to make it worst", I said.

"Don't question my relief Kevin", Joe snapped at me.

"Wow this is too funny, we should take a picture", Dan said.

"You're no help. I want mom."

The door opened from downstairs and Mom and Nick entered the house.

"Where home", Mom yelled.

"And I have great news", Nick yelled as well.

We all walked downstairs towards the living room with Joe lagging behind.

"Daniel your awake", Mom said.

"Yes", Dan answered.

"Glad to have you back", Nick said while hitting Dan on his head.

"Glad to be back", Dan said returning Nick's hit on his arm.

"You know what I'll be glad about, me not scratching myself to death", Joe screamed.

"Oh my poor baby," Mom said walking over to Joe. "Let's make this quick. Kevin listen to your son. Go on Nick."

Nick explained everything that happened at the Barbershop. He told us his story of singing in the Barbershop. He told us about the women who thought he had talent. He explained that he desperately wants to meet this woman and be on Broadway. He wanted so much and would do anything for it.

"Wow that's really great, can we leave now", Joe yelled.

"You're not going anywhere. Your father will take the boys to get your lotion", Mom said.

"Fine but hurry", he yelled.

Dad kind of shoved the three of us out the door as we laughed at Joe. As we drove to the pharmacy we really didn't talk much. Nick was probably thinking about being on that stage in front of hundreds of people. Being famous and enjoying it all. I was thinking about my future. What will it hold and when will I know what's my purpose in life….and Dan. Dan was quieter than usual. He just sat in the backseat looking out the window. It's hard to know what he's thinking because we barely see him. I think these four days we have together would be the longest we been with him. Day one was not normal, but when it comes to Dan when is anything normal. Today and the next two, well I can't even say. Though I know Dan a little better than Joe and Nick about his powers and the Angel, that's all I do know. There could be a whole different side of him we've yet to see. At least there's one thing I know about him, and that's whatever happens he will be there willing and able to protect us, blood aside that's what brothers do.


	25. It Calls To Me

Daniel

We arrived at a small parking lot in a small plaza. There were about ten different store connected to each other, but our goal was the pharmacy, the third store on the far right. Really our goal was calamine lotion for Joe and the pharmacy was the closest place that had it. As we approached the door I kind of felt something pulling me. I looked two stores down on the left and there I was the store called Expression. I suppose it was a music store with music notes surrounding the store itself. It felt like I was in a trance and I think Kevin picked up on it.

"Dad, can we go to Expression?" he asked.

"Ok, but don't stay too long. Kevin you're in charged and Daniel you look out for your brothers."

"And what do I do?" Nick asked.

"You're the youngest, you're just along for the ride", I said.

"Stay out of trouble boys", Mr. Jonas yelled as we walked away.

We entered Expression at the sound of a bell ringing from the door opening. The place wasn't what I expected. I was expecting a huge library of CD's, posters of different artist and rock music playing from the speakers. What I found was an old run down place with lots of old instruments and classical music playing a slower version of Fur Elise on the speakers instead. It was strange, but I felt at ease here.

We circled the store admiring the instruments, but not really touching them to avoid further damage. I really didn't pay any attention at first cause no one was monitoring us, but I realized most of the instruments were antiques. We were the only three in the store. Just imagine if we were wild children who enjoy breaking things, then the store would be out of business.

While I was looking I felt something in here calling me and when I looked up I saw it. That beautiful old violin held its own personal spot on a shelf high above any others. It was badly damage, the paint was almost completely chipped and it had some broken strings, but it was still something to look at. I just couldn't stop myself from staring at it.

"Hey Dan", Kevin said. "What are you looking at?"

"That", I said pointing to the violin. "I want it."

"Nick I'm going to give you a boost, Dan has something he wants to buy."

"No you don't have to do that", I protested.

"Hey remember I'm in charged."

Kevin then put his hands together and Nick placed his foot in Kevin's hands to be lifted high to retrieve the violin, but he was coming up a little short.

"I can't reach it", Nick said. "Kevin I'm going to stand on your shoulders, just don't move."

"Don't fall", Kevin said.

"Don't touch that", I voice yelled from behind us.

We all were stunned, making Nick lose his balance and Kevin not being able to hold him up left Nick falling to the ground. Lucky I rose my hands up while Nick was in midair freezing everything. I looked towards the clock high above the front counter and saw it stuck on 12:18 with 32 seconds. The person that yelled at us was near the back room. He was an old tall white man wearing glasses. His gray hair and unshaved bread stood out the most. Like everything else he was frozen as well, so I guess that meant he was human. I looked him once over, but I quickly realized I didn't have much time. My freezing powers only last a little while. I ran over to Nick and made sure I was underneath him before I twisted my left hand unfreezing the room. Everything was now the same. Nick screaming, Kevin looking towards Nick, the man holding his glasses awaiting what would happen next. The only thing different was that I was now standing in another position. In two second flat Nick landed safely in my arms. I quickly sat him up so he would know he was safe on the ground.

"Nice timing", he said.

I smiled, but focused my attention on the old man.

"I'm sorry if I startled you", he said walking towards us. "But whatever you do don't touch that violin."

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"Honestly I don't know myself. Yesterday night I heard something crash in the far woods, then hours later a woman came by and dropped violin off. She was a young woman, but he clothes were badly burnt. She sounded desperate and begged me to keep it so that's what I did.

While he was telling us his story he had a bad habit of shaking. I could tell he wasn't lying, but he wasn't telling us everything.

"Besides, I don't need children in my store breaking my things. So get out."

"Ok were leaving."

As he was kicking us out of his shop I couldn't help but look back at the violin one last time. It was something about it. Something different, something powerful, something magical and I was drawn to it only to be a spectator. AS we left making our way to the pharmacy I noticed two men dressed in black business suits and shades entering Expression. I looked turned around and kept walking to the pharmacy.


	26. Father Son Talk Part 1

When I entered the pharmacy Kevin and Nick were already with Mr. Jonas shopping for calamine lotion. Within a few minutes we all broke apart a little to look at items ourselves. Though we came to the pharmacy, the pharmacy was within another store. We looked around in the clothing department. Nick looked for some new shoes and Kevin gave our option on what looked best. Kevin looked for some old action movies like Indiana Jones and alien movies like Species, and me well I wanted to see how much I could bench press. I tried not to draw attention to myself so I just benched one hundred pounds. Maybe that wasn't a good idea because people started to stare at me. The workers circled me and disappeared only to pop up again in their blue uniforms. I put the weights down and rose from the bench and Mr. Jonas walked towards me.

"I think an eight years old lifting a hundred pound of weights will make people wonder", he said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's OK; let's find your brothers and go."

We walked through the weights isle not saying anything until we found Nick and Kevin. We then stopped a few feet away from them and Mr. Jonas asked me some questions.

"So was this morning a little rough for you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I heard you crying on the roof and heard you boys leave the house a little later."

"Oh."

"I wanted to go after you, but Castiel said that wasn't a good idea. So you want to tell me what happened?"

I was kind of reluctant. What was I going to say? Hey not only am I part angel and witch, I think I'm from outer space as well. I'm not human…maybe I'll never be human. And for the others well your youngest has a hard time taking directions and he brought Joe and Kevin with him when I took him to stay at the house. No. I couldn't tell him that not until I knew myself. I kept my head down as I thought not knowing where this conversation would lead.

"It's Ok", he said.

I was surprise he said that.

"Daniel though we only had you for a year and everything is still new for you, were still family. The boys don't see you often, but when you're here it's like you've never been apart. You all get along so well and that's because you have a connection with them. I know things are hard for you at home, but remember you always have us. Now I'm not sure why Castiel chose this family for you to be in (I do. I'm here mainly for your next son), but you do belong. You have three brothers who care about you and two extra parents who would do anything for you. I am your father as well, so if there's anything you need to talk about I'm here", he said while putting his hand on my shoulder.

I stood there gathering my thoughts, trying to form a sentence to reply, but nothing came out in words; they only came out in thoughts. In my mind I thanked him for everything he said. I am grateful to have so many people love and care about me. I am grateful for the life I have. I am grateful-within seconds the store started to shake.


	27. Father Son Talk Part 2

"What's happening", I yelled.

"An earthquake."

The store was now filled with the screams of women and children. Merchandise fell from their shelves as people got low to the ground. The weights above me and Mr. Jonas felt gravity's pull and we were the targets, and the next thing that happened surprised me the most. Instead of the kid with super strength protecting the human, the human protected the kid. Mr. Jonas covered his body around me out of harm's way. The store continued to shake and I could see Kevin and Nick were unharmed at the moment. Boxes, plates, books, CD's all stopped falling as the earthquake pasted. Everyone rose slowly making sure they were alright. Kevin and Nick ran towards us and Mr. Jonas gave us a family hug.

"Everyone alright"? Mr. Jonas yelled.

People nodded and said yes, but someone called out for help. He found the worker in need while the three of us stood in the background. The worker was stuck under a mountain of store shelves. She couldn't move without the pile collapsing. The wrong move on her part could mean her death. I watched as Mr. Jonas tried to make his way to her and for some reason time slowed down for me. I didn't freeze the room, instead people moved slowly and as I watched what took place little blue lines started to surround the shelves showing me different angles and shapes. Mathematic equations also went through my mind showing me the exact formula for breaking down this pile without any harm to the women.

"Help I can't move", she cried out as the shook.

Mr. Jonas was already about to pull out a beam that would end in the result of her death. I ran over and stopped him just in time.

"No", I said pulling his arm out of breath scared of what would happen next. "If you pull that it will crush her.

He looked at me and backed off. I gathered my thoughts planning his next move.

"OK, pull that straight out and don't let it touch anything", I said pointing to a different beam.

"How do you?" he asked.

"Dad do it", I yelled at him.

The worker watched as dad pulled the beam out of the pile of shelves. When the beam was removed she closed her eyes as the life size game of jenga collapsed without harming her. When she was safe dad made his way to her and helped her to her feet.

"Thank you", she said as she left.

Everyone ran towards dad to congratulate him. He was the hero of today, but I saw him take a quick glance to me and I knew we were thinking the same thing. How did I know what to do?


	28. What I Could Have Done Part 1

We made it back to the house and gave Joe the calamine lotion for his poison ivy. When we arrived we told them about everything that happened, but they said that they didn't fell any earthquake. We thought that was kind of weird so we checked the news. It seems that the earthquake only surfaced inside that little plaza where we were in. No one could explain why that occurred in New Jersey, but I thought it could be another reason, a supernatural reason. Later that evening I heard dad talking about me. "He called me dad", he said. "For the first time." I smiled as I embraced this new family.

The day ended as it should. We all ate a nice meal and were ready to call it a night, so why was I still up. I could feel the pull again. The violin was calling me again, but this time its call caused me pain. The pull ran through my body trying to tell me something, I just didn't know what. I looked around, everyone was sleeping in the living room so I went to the bathroom and orbed to the source.

I arrived at Expression finding the store in a grave condition. The already old and cluttered music store was now destroyed. There was rubble everywhere, broken instruments; lights hanging by a thread from the ceiling giving off spark at time. The earthquake destroyed everything. There was no sign of the old man, maybe he was able to escape. I kept looking around but found nothing in the front so I decided to go to the back. When I got to the back I was amazed that the earthquake had no affect on anything back here. Everything was in its rightful place like nothing happened. When I entered the old man's office I noticed his chair gazing out into the nightly sky. I walked slowly to it afraid of what I might find. I turned the chair towards me and there he sat. The old man's lifeless body sat there with his eyes wide opened. I stared at him thinking how a couple of hours ago he was fine, and now he's dead and I felt like I could have saved him, but I didn't. I caused his death.


	29. What I Could Have Done Part 2

I left the office and went back to the front of the store. I just couldn't be in the back with him. Seeing him sitting there dead just reminded me of how much of a failure I have become. I was finally able to get myself tighter and focus on the reason why I came back here in the first place. I looked up at the shelf that the violin was on and scanned the area below trying to figure out where it fell. From that height it could also be broken, but I saw no broken pieces on the ground. Nor did I find a violin intact either. Most of the instruments were here but broken, but at least they were here. I searched through the rubble again but found nothing. If the violin wasn't here then what was calling me? Was there a reason for me to be here or was it just a game to break my sprit when I found the old man's dead body. I really felt like I was going to cry again until I looked at the cash register on the ground. The register was partly open and though there was no money in it in the back to the side laid a key. I wondered why would a key be in the register and what could it open? Then I realized that the old man had a huge painting in his office, so I took the key and ran back to the office where his dead body sat.

While I was in the office I was in complete control, his dead body didn't bother me at all because I was on to something. I took the painting of the wall and sure enough I found a safe. I used the key and the door opened to find no valuables a safe would normally have, but a bow, but not just any bow the violin's bow. I could feel a little power coming from it. This is what was pulling me here, one half of the puzzle completed and the other half to go. I stared at the old man and knew when I found the violin I would find his killers. I hope he's found happiness in the next life. I prayed for him and orbed back home ready to start the adventure.


	30. A New Lead

When I got home I called the police so that they could take care of the old man's body. It was an anonymous call; I didn't want to draw any attention to myself. I just wanted to work in peace and quiet at home. For most of the day I stayed in the basement trying to connect the dots, but I didn't have any new information to go on. All I had was the bow. That was the only thing I had going for me and the only amazing thing about it was it could shrink down in size to fit in my pocket, but other than that nothing. I was working so hard I didn't realize that Kevin was looking over my notes. He skimmed through my spells, my ideas; different demons I thought could be behind this and everything. I didn't know what to say, I just stared at him.

"Cool a memory spell", he said. "You know the angel is behind you right."

I turned around and there was Castiel standing quietly in the background.

"What's with everyone sneaking up on me today", I yelled.

"It seems when you're working even a human can get the drop on you", Castiel said.

"Kevin. Dan", Joe and Nick yelled from upstairs.

"Daniel are you down there", dad yelled while coming down the stairs.

He looked at Castiel and then at Kevin and finally at me.

"Dad keep them up there", I said. He nodded and went back upstairs. "This is not my day."

"Why didn't you let them down here" Kevin asked.

"To explain him", I yelled pointing to Castiel who was now gone. "Great", I said lowing my head to the table.

"Does he do that a lot?" Kevin asked.

"Ugghhh", I growled hitting my head against the table. "I'm lost."

"So all of this is about that violin?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah I went back to the store and it was gone. The only thing I found was this", I said reaching into my pocket.

I took out the bow and grazed my hand over it so he could see it. He walked over to me and took the bow from my hands and looked it over.

"You know there's something engraved on the side", he said.

He was right, the engraving was small and not in any language I knew of. I didn't know what the language was, but I tried to speak it as clearly as I could.

"Tomalow rejick con omyust con demined."

Nothing happened. We stood there making sure I said it correctly; I think I did so I just tried again this time a little louder.

"Tomalow rejick con omyust con demined."

The bow then started to shake and levitated out of my hands. The six strings unwounded and extended at great length and bound together to create a map in a majestic green light. Kevin and I watched as the map pinpointed a location near the rock we found in the woods, whatever I needed to do it started there. Once I got the location straight the map turned back into the bow and shrunk down into my hands. Now I had a lead, now the adventure continues.

"Stay here", I told Kevin.

"You're not going there alone", he said.

"Yes I am. Tell dad and stay here."

I tried to make sure he understood that it was too dangerous, that I didn't even know what I was up against. I told him to go upstairs and tell dad and when he was out of sight I orbed a little ways over from when we found the rock, back into the woods.


	31. It Came From Above Part 1

When I arrived in the woods I saw a helicopter fly over me. I paid no attention to it and made my way through the vines and grass. It was almost getting dark and all I heard were the noises of the forest. Animals squeaked, bugs flew near my face everything the woods does to a person while they walked through their territory. I stopped a few times to open the map just to make sure I was going in the right direction and every time I did I could see the pin pointer getting bigger assuring me I was on the right track.

When I arrived at my destination I found…..nothing. Nothing was here. The map says that whatever I was looking for would be here, but it wasn't. I walked around the area for a little while seeing if I could find anything and in my search I slammed head first right into something. I hit the ground hard and when I was able to collect myself I looked up. Whatever I hit was cloaked; I could see shimming lines from where I hit it. I got up and pressed my hand against the cloaked object. It was solid and huge as I grazed my hand against it while walking until I found a small button on the side of it. I pressed the button and it revealed a huge silver and black spaceship. I walked back slowly as it completely came into view. When it was all there I stood still mesmerized at the scene. I have never seen anything like it in my life. I started walking to it when a black pin dart just grazed the side of my arm. I turned around quickly ready for whatever came my way.

When I turned around I saw two men dressed in black business suits walking towards me. The two men were both white with the black hair guy towering over the brown hair one. The brown hair one was at least 5"8 and well built, but the other guy the black hair one was huge at least 6"7 and built like a bodybuilder. I stood my ground as they came towards me only to be ignored as they walked passed. My face dropped completely as I turned to face them. They seemed more interested in the spaceship than me, but then again so was I.

"From what I can tell the ship has been here for at least 24 hours", the smaller guy said. "The target has yet to come back to it either."

I couldn't take the not noticing the kid behind you part of this event. I wanted answers and I knew they had some to give, so I attacked. I dashed towards them, charging like a mad man only to be sent flying into the woods and bonded up against a tree by a fling of the dark hair guy's hand. I tried to get loose using all of my strength I had as my invisible chains held me up, but nothing worked. The dark hair one slowly turned to me only to disappear from the spaceship. He then reappeared right in front of me and stared at me with a sinister look in his eyes. I never blinked; I was ready and willing to do whatever I had to do to escape. He raised his left hand high and I saw it quickly turn from a hand to a sharp blade. He smiled at me and came down with full force ready to slice me in half.


	32. It Came From Above Part 2

The blade was coming at me with deadly force ready to cut me in two. I somehow flipped up the tree just narrowing escaping the blade and pulled with all my strength to get free. The dark hair man kept smiling as he readied his hand for another blow. I kicked him just in time and started climbing up the tree like a monkey trying to put some distance between us. I jumped from tree top to tree top awaiting his next move. I tried to freeze him, but for some reason my powers had no effect on him, so fighting was the only thing I could do, but I wasn't expecting the power that he used next. One second I'm midair, the next I'm hitting the ground hard and fast. The power of gravity, I couldn't contend with. I laid there on the ground in a daze. I couldn't see well, but my hearing was fine. I heard him walk over to me. I heard the sharp sound of now his two hands forming into blades. I heard the wind as he was cutting through the air coming down to finish me, but what I didn't hear were the sounds of a young boy's screams. No I didn't hear that, what I heard was this.

"That's enough Noron", the brown hair guy said from the spaceship.

Noron backed away from me and turned his blades back into hands. The force that was holding me down was now gone. My vision was getting better and I was moving again. Noron stood near watching me as I got up with that same creepy smile. I wanted to knock it off his face so bad, but he would probably just trash me again. The brown hair guy then teleported to me and extended his hand.

"I'm sorry he did that to you", he said while I shook his hand. "He is just good at his job, a little too good."

"What is his job?" I asked.

"He is my protector. I'm sorry my name is Kleiss and this is Noron. We are space bounty hunters."

"Space bounty hunters, like you go after aliens?"

"Was the spaceship behind us a dead giveaway?" he laughed.

"Give me a minute I'm still kind of out of it. So who ship is it?"

"The target is a Vargon from the Nextrillgen galaxy, she is called Lalie."

"Wow and here I only knew the planets in our solar system. What was her crime; I mean why you are after her?"

"She stole a powerful weapon that when in the wrong hands could grant the use a tremendous amount of power. With that much power the user could destroy life as you know it. No one in any galaxy would be safe."

"What is it?"

"It is called the screecher."

"Well what does it look like; maybe I can help you find it".

"You would offer your services to us willing?"

"If it means keeping the planet safe, than yes".

"Well we don't need your help finding her, with the data we've collected from the ship we will locate her position in a few hours, but we may need assists apprehending her. Here take this."

Kleiss then handed me a small communicator.

"We will transmit a feed when we find her, just meet us there."

"I will thanks."

"Just one question child?"

"It's Daniel."

"I can tell you're not human Daniel, what are you?"

"I'm half whitelighter and half witch."

"I 'm only familiar with one, but I thought you may be….never mind, until we meet again."

Kleiss and Noron then disappeared after the wanted alien name Lalie and intended to stop her from using the screecher from destroying us all.


	33. Secrets

It was getting late when I returned home. I kind of wanted to call Jack and see if he could find anything about the weapon called the screecher in The Book of Shadows, but I didn't think alien tech would be in a book of demons so I guess I was on my own. When I got home the lights were on but nobody was sleeping in the living room. I went to check their room and they weren't there either. I then went to Mom and Dad's room. They were still up reading, Mom with her magazine and Dad with his Bible.

"Dad, Mom", I said from the doorway.

"Daniel", they both said as I walked to the foot of the bed.

"Daniel are you ok, you were out late", Mom said checking me seeing that my clothes were torn.

"Yeah my job kind of requires late night and messed up clothes".

"But you're ok nothing wrong right?" Dad asked.

"Yes nothing to worry about just a normal day for me saving the world and all".

"Should we call your mother, or Castiel?" Mom asked.

"Only if I end up dead."

They looked worried. Yes they knew everything that I do, but this was the first time it was close to them.

"It's OK", I reassured them. "It will be over before I go back to L.A." I smiled and remembered something. "Do you know where the others are?"

"They should be sleep", Dad said worried.

"I didn't see them."

Dad then looked to the hallway and his expression changed from worried to clam. I turned around but saw nothing. I turned to him and he had a smile on his face.

"Try the basement Daniel."

"OK."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight", I said leaving their room to the basement.

As I made my way to the basement I started to hear strange noises coming from down there. Whatever they were doing they were very loud, but I heard no voices just sounds. The noises suddenly stopped as I approached the door and when I reached to open it Kevin, Joe, and Nick came through from the other side. They said nothing as they passed me. I just held to the door handle tightly. They kept walking to the living room, again I was being ignored today and I just hated that. I slammed the door hard and they all jumped turning to see what it was. Only Joe stayed behind while Nick and Kevin left to the living room.

"What were you guys doing down there", I asked

"Nothing", Joe answered.

"Right, why are they near you? You know poison ivy is contagious."

"It's Ok."

"You're bleeding a little on your arm."

"It's nothing. I was just scratching a lot."

"OK."

"It's late we should get some sleep."

"You go I'm wide awake now. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight", I said as he left.

Something wasn't right here. We he was gone I went down into the basement to check things out, but it seemed as normal as ever. Everything was in its right place, everything was the same. So how were they creating all those noises, and why was Joe's arm bleeding. It was going on 12:00 a.m. by the time I looked over my information along with the things I found out at the ship. I knew Kleiss would be calling soon so I kept the communicator near me as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	34. Outmatched

5:00a.m.

I woke up to the sound off the communicator beeping. I wiped the crush from out of my eyes and pressed the side button. Like the bow the communicator displayed a map, but this map was a hologram projection of the earth. I wrote down the location where Kleiss and Noron was and left a note behind for mom and dad, just in case I didn't make it back until late tonight. Today was my last day here before I left to go home to L.A. I was going to put an end to this today and be back here in time to be with them before I leave. I left the note on the kitchen table and orbed away.

I orbed to an abandon building in the middle of nowhere. This was the location Kleiss and Noron sent, but I also brought the bow in its smallest form with me, and just like the map it pinpointed the spaceship it pinpointed something here as well. I walked through the door and immediately heard the sound of a machine. It sounded like it was being created. I also heard loud thumbs coming from inside. I didn't know what to expect, but at least I wasn't alone.

Kleiss and Noron were near a doorway listening to whatever was going on here. Of course Noron wasn't happy to see and I still wanted a rematch with him, but Kleiss was all business.

"Daniel", he said never looking in my direction. "You came".

"Of course, so what's going on in there?" I asked.

"It seems Lalie has one of the two pieces of the screecher and she is creating a device that will locate the second piece.

"So what's the plan?"

"The plan is wait and listen. We will let her create the device and once she finds its location that is when we will strike. After we have her we will destroy the second machine she created to harness the weapons power. If it is not done she would be able to transfer the weapons power to a single being. If that was to occur life as you know it would cease to exist.

"Ok so what does the screecher look like?"

"It has many forms, always something with two parts. It can disguise itself to look like anything. Its true form has yet to be seen for many years. Only when it finds its true master will it be reviled.

We didn't wait too long, but the silences of the three of us made time go slow. I didn't know what I…its nothing. I know I wanted to break the silences whenever Noron looked in my direction. It was something in his eyes that I didn't trust Kleiss on the other hand gave me nothing to worry about. He stayed clam the entire time. He stood ready to strike at any second. Something I should always do.

The noise kept on getting louder and louder like a huge drill was breaking walls. Whatever Lalie was doing she wasn't trying to hide it. I had some time to think about what was going on in my life. I thought about Nick and what a great opportunity it would be if he lived his dream. I thought about everything dad had said to me in the store. I thought about Kevin and how I feel he may know more about how I came to be than myself. Also how when they came from the basement, and the blood, I asked Joe what was it and he just kind of brushed it off. I thought I was the only one who could keep secrets, but now their keeping them from me. Down in the basement at night making weird sounds. I'm lost. Well whatever they're doing I guess I should question.

I looked over to Kleiss and Noron position. Kleiss was preparing to go inside. It was time.

Kleiss waited a least a minute after we were all together before he placed a small object that looked like a crescent moon on the wall and ran back. We followed him as the wall exploded blinding anyone on the other side. We then made our way through the wall. The place was now full with clouds of dust, even I had to cover my nose and mouth nevertheless we pushed on to confront Lalie.

The dust subsided and Lalie was taken aback from our entrance. You know for aliens they look pretty human to me. Lalie was a small woman with long blond hair. She wore a tight black spandex suit with small blue strips. On her side I saw she carried two pistols and a dagger. She focus her attention on me for a moment and then to Noron and Kleiss.

"You", she said in an angry voice.

"Yes me", Kleiss replied.

She charged Kleiss bringing out her dagger that glowed a bright blue light and threw it at Kleiss. Noron stepped in front of it and knocked it to the side. He then punched Lalie in her stomach sending her rolling across the room. She recovered quickly getting to her feet and charging once again. She then jumped over Noron and pulled her guns out firing upside down in midair at me and Kleiss. We moved out of the way of the bullets from above and I jumped making sure I was higher than her and then kicked her in her back knocking her to the ground making her crash into some boxes. When she got up it was hand to hand combat with Noron. Fist were flying, punches were blocked and kicked were thrown. Lalie was getting the best of Noron and she finally made contact with a powerful electric focus palm that knocked Noron out of the fight for good. She then extended her hand and her dagger flew to her, I used that time to race to his aid and watched as she combined her guns and dagger creating a new weapon all together. She then disappeared from my sight and I stopped to scan the room for her. Not only was she gone, but Kleiss was nowhere to be found either. Other than Noron on the ground I was the only one here. Where did Kleiss go? I know he didn't just abandon us here for Lalie to. She then reappeared in front of me and paced her hand on my shoulder and used her free hand to fire the final blow. Her weapon didn't hurt even though it went through me, but still I hit the ground giving me the impression that I was slowly dying.


	35. Friend Or Foe?

I awoke to find Kleiss tapering with the huge machine Lalie created to the left of the room. I got up slowly and started walking in his direction. Before I got to him, I saw Noron kneeling over Lalie's body. I knew she wasn't dead because we wanted her alive, I just didn't know how we were able to stop her. The whole fight it seemed that she was getting the best of us and now we're the ones on top. It just didn't make sense. I looked at Lalie and then to Noron. Those eyes of his. I turned quickly and kept advancing to Kleiss.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It seems Lalie got the best of you and Noron, but don't worry I stepped in and took care of her", Kleiss responded.

"You couldn't help us before", I said rubbing my head. He never answered. "So what's up with the machine"?

"I'm reprogramming it to destroy itself once everything here is settled. Once we find the second part a button is all we need to push to destroy it".

"Why not just destroy it now"? He never answered only kept on working.

I waited around for at least an hour before Kleiss finished. I stood and watched Lalie while he and Noron worked in case she woke up. I was kind of worried she was starting to. There were times when she would move her body or talk very softly, but nothing else.

When everything was in placed Noron came and took my place while I help Kleiss.

"All is done here. Now the only thing that's left is to find the second part".

"What about the first part"? I asked.

"I believe it is in that black chest behind you".

I turned around and saw the large black and gold chest.

"But this device will pinpoint the second part location. I've already adjusted it so the first part won't interfere with the frequency".

The device that Lalie created was a small grey handheld radar for tracking the parts of the screecher. I watched as Kleiss circled the room trying to find the second part. He looked confused. He adjusted the frequency so the first part wouldn't interfere, but the device pinpoints the second part in this room. He started to walk closer to me and stopped as the beeping sound from the box got louder. It was going crazy and what it was going crazy was at….me.

"It must be some malfunction. It shouldn't be pointing at you. Wherever the second part is it should be near that music store".

"Music store? Wait a second". I pulled out the bow in its small form and grazed my hand over it revealing its true size. "Is this it"?

Kleiss moved closer to me with the tracker in hand to identify if the bow was the second part. The tracker responded to the bow confirming that it was the second part, which means that the violin was the first part. Combining the two parts would create the sceecher.

"It is", Kleiss said with widen eyes and a smile across his face.

He stared at the bow for a moment and rushed to the chest. It took a couple of seconds to open it, but when he did he revealed the object that was calling to me, the thing that brought us together, the violin. He brought it out and grazed his hand on the strings. The violin had, had a complete makeover from the last time I saw it. It was no longer scratched, a new paint job was added, and the strings were in place. It looked completely different. Someone did wonders in restoring it to completion, but something didn't feel right. What Kleiss told me was that the weapon was evil, but I didn't feel an evil presence from it. It drew me in and I sensed it was powerful, but never evil. When I had the bow, I felt like a piece of me had been found. One piece to the puzzle that was me, and now that I think about it that's why the violin called to me, but Kleiss said it was evil. I don't know what to think anymore.

Kleiss walked to me and extended his hand for the bow. The look in his eyes was twisted, mysterious, he was smiling way too much, but without him we wouldn't have been able to stop Lalie. I reluctantly gave him the bow not knowing what else I should do. The moment that he had both pieces, the objects started to glow an amber flame. It was beautiful as the rays bounced off of the walls with orange and golden colors. I was amazed and in oughed that I wasn't paying attention. The next thing I knew Noron came up from behind me and grabbed my neck lifting me off the ground coughing me slowly. I struggled trying to break free from him but nothing worked. He started coughing me harder trying to make me past out once again, but Kleiss wanted me conscious. He started walking to the huge machine that he was tampering with now all too eager to reveal his master plan to me.

"For three hundred years I've searched galaxy after galaxy for this weapon. Destroyed planet after planet in hope that it would make itself known to me. Then seven years ago a space pod crashed on earth after a great battle. Along with it was a child that fell from the stars. That was you young Daniel. One of the original master followers followed you down to earth with a mission to kill you. It seemed that the demon had a bit of trouble doing so and sensed its death afoot. Since this demon knew it was the only chance it would get and knew it could not be done it made a quick decision. It decided to release its master's essence to a new host with that done its master would be reborn in time within the host. With the rightful masters essence inside you the weapon awoken from its long slumber. So you would be the screechers master".

"What" I squeaked out as Noron released me, but held me close.

"As I said before, this weapon is powerful in the wrong hands and since you are the one who broke the seal by fusing with the master's essence it belongs to you, but you cannot control the weapon for it can only be control by evil. The reason why Lalie had it was to take it back to her planet for safe keeping, but we intervened and she crashed here on earth. When she was told that the rightful master of the weapon was here she quickly began making a device that would locate its parts and you. Lucky we found you first, or should I say you found us".

He placed the violin and bow inside of a slot and shoved it in the machine. The machine created loud noises and green lights flickered throughout the room. Whatever Kleiss had planned he was accomplishing it and I helped him. After the light show was over he stood right in front of the machine and waited for the power he'd wanted all along.

I struggled trying to break free from Noron's grip, but luck wasn't on my side. I stood there and watched as a yellow and green beam of light struck Kleiss giving him the colors aura. His body jerked as he received his new found powers and collapsed to the ground.

A little smoke rose from his body. He didn't move, not for a few seconds, but then I saw a twitch. His hands started to move, followed by his knees lifting him up slowly. He then slowly turned towards me in that creepy killer way and that's when I saw his eyes. His eyes…were completely black. The way he stared at me…it felt like he could burn me alive just by looking.

Noron let me go, but I was still bonded by his power of gravity. Kleiss raised his right hand and pointed his palm at me. Whatever he was doing created a huge energy field around him. Bolts of lightning shot through the room as green particles rose through the air. The particles started to form into a ball of green light growing bigger by the second. I then knew that this energy was meant to kill me and there was nothing I could do now beside accept death.

Kleiss focused the ball and released it from his palm. The ball was beautiful, but deadly in my case. I couldn't move and it was getting closer by the second. There was nothing I could do. I could see my life flash before my eyes and just when I thought it was over I felt a push and the feeling of teleporting just before the energy hit me saving me from death.

Please review tell me what you think about the story.


	36. History Of The Screecher

12:00 p.m.

Lights seemed to move around in my head. It felt like I could see a rollercoaster in my mind. Though the image was completely dark those lights brought me to a place in my head that made me feel like I was riding a rollercoaster. I enjoyed the ride for a few seconds and then was now able to see the lights of the real world.

When I opened my eyes I found myself on the desk in the old man's office. Everything was in its proper place besides the yellow tape surrounding the room. I turned to the window where the old man's body once sat and found it empty. The police must have taken his body to analyze it. I looked around and the images of what just happened rushed into my brain giving me a headache. The last thing I remembered was someone saving me. I tried to orb home, but failed; something was keeping me here and I didn't know what or why. I sat on the desk thinking long and hard about my situation until I felt the energy of someone teleporting into the room.

To my surprise it was Lalie alive and completely healed from her fight. She threw me a bottle of water and a change of clothes from Mom and Dad's house and sat down in the grey chair to her left.

"It looks like you need those. Can't go back fighting looking like that."

I drink the water and put on the clothes she gave me. It was just a regular outfit. Blue shorts with a black short sleeve shirt, two of my favorite colors.

When I was changed I sat back on the desk and waited for her to say something. I didn't speak to her; I just stared for some time. While looking at her I realized she was prettier than the first time I saw her. She looked good for an alien in human form. She laughed while shaking her blond hair.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing, you're just very cute. As you just experienced I am not your enemy. It's strange; I can't believe they tricked you so easily.

"I didn't know. I'm just a kid", I said softly.

"It's ok. Though I beat you in battle I have a feeling you weren't fighting me with your full strength."

"Well I kind of held back too much cause…."

"Because I'm a girl? Note this Daniel don't hold back for anyone. Now let's get down to business. Kleiss has the weapons power, you've seen it and felt it, and he's only going to get stronger."

"So we should act now right?"

"No it would be suicide. What we have is a window of opportunity. We're going to let the power go to his head and within time he and everything around him will be transformed. When he is all powerful, but weak at a point that's when we're make our move.

"What?"

"Within the first few hours his powers will be absolute, but after a while the weapon will slowly drain him without him knowing it. It's a failsafe, just in case something like this ever happened, and only a few people know about it. It only will not drain its true master once they have possession of the weapon."

I lowered my head and started pacing around the room until I was prepared to ask my question.

"Kleiss said only evil can wielded the screecher".

"That's right", she said softly.

"But he also said the master was the only one that would reveal its true form".

"That's correct".

"Am I its true master", I said crying a little.

She didn't answer right away. She turned her back to me and took a few steps in that direction.

"It's complicated."

"How so"?

"I can only tell you about the weapons history. How you are its master, that tale should be told by another."

"Let the story being" I said.

"Thousands of years ago the universe was ruled by three sisters, Remy, Rona, and Ruby. These sisters started out as witches, but within time became Gods. The three sisters protected the world for thousands of years, but through that time the youngest sister Ruby saw the evil in the world and embraced it. She betrayed her sisters laying waste to their home world and stole one of the ancient weapons they protected. Once she became evil the weapon took a hideous new form and became the screecher. The screecher was all powerful and now capable of mass destruction. Now a demon God she created an army of demons and traveled the galaxy with the screecher in hand destroying planet after planet. Through that time the oldest sister Remy disappeared, but the middle sister Rona couldn't sit back and let Ruby continue her plans of destruction. They fought a huge battle and to this day no one really knows what happened to either of them. When the dust cleared the only thing that was left in the rubble was the screecher. The weapon was kept in a safe place until it mysteriously disappeared from its camber seven years ago, looking for its master."

But how I'm I its master?" I asked.

"I told you someone else will have to tell you the rest. Now that you know the screecher's history I think you should take a break. Don't you think? I understand you will be leaving New Jersey tonight."

"How do you know about that?"

"You should spend time with your family until seven. Return back here then and we will prepare for the battle then".

"My last day", I said softly. "Better make it the best day ever".

She laughed. "You are a unique child. You're free to go".

"Yeah unique", I said orbing my way home.

Please review.


	37. My Final Day

5:42 Journal

My time here was, well let's just say it was an experience. This was the first time I spent with my other family for more than a day. I've learned so much and kept so much away from them. Getting to know my brothers better was great. I've stopped calling their parents Mr. and Mrs. Because they are my parents as well. I finally was able to think that family isn't all blood, or color, it's the people that care and treat you as their own family. Me a child that fell from the stars and never really knew where I came from was able to create a bond on earth and was able to be lucky enough to have four loving parents in the end….. Well dinner almost ready and then the battle that will decide the fate of the world…..I don't know what's to come, but I'm ready for whatever happens.

6:10 Dinner

My last meal here was great. All the meatloaf and rice I could eat. We talked about my time here, about me leaving, what will happen in the future and other stuff. Mom made me a special cake in my honor and Dad gave me some advice on dealing with my other parents back home. Yes, it was a great dinner, but it seemed to be missing something. The usual fights my brothers and I would have were nowhere to be found. They ate their dinner in a hurry and raced to the basement without saying a word. I was kind of hurt; they left without saying goodbye, not knowing I wouldn't see them before I leave. I kept to myself and continued eating and talking with Mom and Dad until it was time for me to say goodbye to them. They gave me hugs and I thanked them for everything they have done for me and orbed my way back to the old man's office awaiting the fate that could change the world.

When I arrived at the old man's office I was surprised to see Lalie and Castiel together. They seemed deep in thought at the moment so I decided not to disturb them, but unfortunately they sensed me and called me forth.

When I was face to face with them the surprise whew off, of course Castiel would know about Lalie, he was my guardian. He would know everything about me, but I haven't seen him lately besides him appearing and disappearing in seconds. I wondered what was all that about, but only to myself.

Castiel helped Lalie and I go over the plan. He said he wouldn't be able to help unless we needed it. Even Lalie looked confused by that, but she regained her focus preparing for the attack. Then we left ready to stop Kleiss once and for all.


	38. The Calvary

Darkness. Silence. I can't see. The darkness over shadows my enhanced vision leaving me blind. I reach out my hands but touch nothing.

"Hello?" I call awaiting Lalie to respond.

I moved slowly waiting for the light at the end of the tunnel to emerge but, it never does. I must have spent at least five minutes in the darkness calling Lalie's name with no answer. No echoes, only silence. The silence is finally broken when I hear a scream.

I turn quickly and rush to the sound of the screaming. It was like a dream, running in darkness but, getting nowhere. I stop. Heart beating fast. Wherever I was it began to get very hot. I hear deep heavy breathing in my left ear. I turn no one's there. Now to my right ear, again nothing. An echo of what sounds like crawl marks screeched in my ears. The heavy breathing began to get closer and closer, so I ran. I think I'm where the scream came from, I think. I move forward just a little and step in what I thought was a puddle of water but, when I bent down and tasted it I soon discovered it wasn't a pool of water, but a pool of blood. Inside I am terrified but, -. The heavy breathing echoes throughout the darkness. Getting closer with every second. I stand as a helpless child would and is taken as one.

Something grabbed my ankle and dragged me across the ground. I scream. Kicked. Punched but, nothing works. Within seconds I am hanging upside down by a mysterious creature. It growled in my face with teeth clinking. I couldn't fight, I couldn't orb, I could only say my prays and.. Right when I thought my life was over a wave of white light covered the area. I could now see the creature and the hell where I now hung.

Blood covered the walls. Flames like hell fire emerged from the red dirt covering the ground. Bodies among bodies of innocents laid in a huge pile with a small demon slowly eating them one at a time. The demon had two huge red hands and a small mouth that expanded at great length as it ate the innocents. It had the face of Noron but, the body of a gorilla. It banged its chest in reaction from its hell being revealed. The demon that had snarled me by my ankles growled once again. The demon that had my fate in its hands was a behemoth. I've read about these mythological creatures from the Book Of Jobs. It lowered its head showing its huge horns and purple skin. It brought me closer to its mouth and before it had a chance to enjoy its dinner it was interrupted by three flame blast hitting it on the side leaving me there to fall and seriously injury myself but, somehow I was caught by someone running at great speed.

"You ok Dan?" he said to me.

I didn't answer; I wasn't completely there at the moment. He sat me up and I was able to make out the face.

"Joe", I yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm saving you", he answered. "Or we're saving you".

I looked to the demon and saw two kids fighting with powers they shouldn't have yet stand their ground against the demon. The taller one threw objects with a wave of his hands at the Noron demon. He even through the demon around like a rag doll a couple of times. The smaller one stayed his distance from the behemoth, but constantly shoot fire from his hands.

"Kevin, Nick", I yelled.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My brothers coming to my rescue with their powers, and from the look of it, they have complete control over them.

Nick focused his hands creating a huge fireball and threw it at the behemoth. It canceled it by using its horns and charged Nick. Nick froze unable to move as the behemoth came after him. Just as the behemoth raised its crawl to strike Nick, but Joe ran just in time to save him. Kevin then threw his demon across the room and ran pasted the behemoth to join Joe and Nick.

I stood still in shock, unable to believe what was happening before my eyes.

"Their doing pretty well don't you think Daniel", I heard from behind.

I turned and saw Castiel and Lalie just watching.

"You knew about this?" I yelled at him.

"Where did you think they were disappearing to", he said.

I didn't know what to think at the moment. I certainly wasn't expecting that they were training. I honestly thought that they had, had enough of me, that they didn't even want to say goodbye. The fact that they were preparing for this moment made me feel that we belonged together, brothers to the end


	39. All for One and One for All Part 1

I watched proudly as they stood their ground and revealed their weapons that I gave them on Nick's birthday, but I noticed some changes as well. The daggers I once gave Kevin were now being wielded by Joe. The crossbow that belonged to Joe now had a new owner in Kevin with a quiver and many arrows on his back, while Nick swung his nunchucks with amazing skill.

They all yelled with Joe moving the fastest pasting the behemoth and focusing on Noron's new demon form. With speed surpassing mine Joe used his daggers swiftly causing serious damage to his opponent left leg. The demon growled in pain as it fell to the ground coving his wound with one of its large red hands. Joe turned around and ran with a blur and cut the right hand clean off the demon, leaving it with one hand.

On my right Kevin shoot multiple arrows at the behemoth missing it every time, but holding them in midair. I wanted to shout at him and tell him to aim carefully, but I stopped myself when I realized what he was planning. Nick stay close by Kevin's side the entire time and when there was at least 20 to 30 arrows surrounding the behemoth Nick shoot them all bring a flame to every arrow. When they were all set a blaze Kevin gave the behemoth a chance to realize that it was no way to escape hitting their target multiple times. The behemoth cried out in pain as it hit the ground with a huge thump.

I turned my attention back to Joe and saw he was struggling hard from his demons powers. Noron must have used his power of gravity to Joe from moving. I wanted to go help him, but I was pulled back by Castiel, I guess he wanted them to fight themselves without my interfering. The demon moved towards Joe as he tried to escape. Within seconds the demon was upon him breathing its breath in his face. The demon backed away just a little bit and I could see it make a quick smile of what it wanted to do. I saw the fear and terror in Joe's eyes knowing he knew what was coming.

The demon opened its small mouth expanding it at great length. Thousands of yellow teeth inhabited the mouth of the demon. No tongue, just something that looked like a human hand from within. The hand grabbed Joe with great force squeezing him nearly to death. It lifted Joe up making him drop his weapons. He was finished.

I tried so hard to get to Joe that both Castiel and Lalie had to hold me back. Tears came down from my eyes like crazy. I tried orbing, fighting, anything to break free. Nothing worked. This isn't how I wanted this to play out. With all my powers I somehow was still powerless to save the people I care about. Pressure built and I somehow sent out a shockwave knocking back Castiel and Lalie. I paid no attention to what happened to them, my only concern was Joe. I started running as fast as I could to his aid. He was still at the mercy of the demon getting closer to its mouth. His screams made me run even faster, but something stopped me.

A second ago I was running, the next I come face first to a force field. I hit the ground tumbling backwards just a little. I shook my head and ran towards the force field at normal speed. I then repeatedly started hitting the force field trying to break through and I also wondered where it came from. Then I turned back and saw Castiel with his hands glowing giving me no hope of breaking it and saving my brother. I pressed my face against it and cried. Now I could only stand and watch as the demon makes its final move. I had to watch it kill Joe.


	40. All for One and One for All Part 2

Tears stained my new clothes. Memories of us together flashed in my mind. Hearing his screams made it worse. His eyes closed not wanting to see his demised. If only I could look away, but I couldn't. He fought bravely, even saving me. He deserves to—from high above came a flaming spinning object that entered the demons mouth. I looked up and saw Kevin holding Nick at least 15 feet in the air. Nick's hands were extending controlling what he threw. It must have been his nunchuckes because he didn't have them and when the demon closed its mouth from the shock, Nick snapped his fingers exploding the demons head from within. Joe dropped and ran back reclaiming his daggers as the demon fell to the ground. I looked to Nick and Kevin and saw the 30 arrows turned to hundreds pining the behemoth to the ground giving them the chance to save Joe. The demon rose to its feet even without a head. Flesh started to grow forming another head. Joe realized this and looked at Kevin. He then ran back circling the demon gaining speed until Kevin launched him in the air for one final blow slicing the demon in half. Bone and blue guts spattered around the area giving them the sign that the Noron demon was now dead.

The boys celebrated Joe's victory and I was able to calm down after witnessing his ability in battle. Castiel released the barrier that was blocking me and I rushed over to them for a group hug. It seemed our bonding was cut short because the behemoth used all its strength, breaking free from the arrows that withheld him. We watched as it got to its feet and cut its stomach with one clean swipe. Green blood oozed everywhere melting an object that it came into contact with. Castiel and Lalie came up to our side preparing for what the behemoth was planning. After it stopped bleeding a small object emerged from within its stomach. Kevin, Nick and I soon realized that what emerged from the behemoth stomach was the violin and bow. The instruments floated in midair spinning in circles creating that beautiful amber colors it did before. Within seconds the objects transformed themselves. They were no longer instruments, but became a creepy looking misshaped object all together. It had a small black handle with an eye just above it that moved. A black sharp blade with different symbols craved into it as well as a painting of a snake along the blade. We all looked and feared at the now giant weapon those small instruments created. The demon smiles and took a couple of steps towards us. It raised its weapon high above its head and smashed it to the ground. The ground shook and a blast of shockwaves echoed in our direction. Lalie moved instantly, Joe grabbed Kevin and ran, I took Nick and jumped out of the way and Castiel orbed to a safe distance. We all made it out safe, but soon found out that we weren't the targets. The blast passed us and hit the left over blood and guts of Noron's demon form. The behemoth opened its mouth and the blood and guts flew in to be ingested. Leaving us there standing, thinking what will happen next?


	41. All for One and One for All Part 3

The ground started to shake. Red dirt and small rocks started to rise. We stood in shock as the behemoth ingested Noron and started to glow. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how this would end. I sensed the creature's power and knew it was far greater than my own. I wanted to get my brothers out of there. They were doing well at first, but even I'm a little scared now.

"What's happening" Joe yelled.

"The demon. It's transforming", Castiel answered.

"This is worse than I feared", Lalie said. "We must stop Kleiss now".

Now I understood what Lalie meant by the weapon transforming the wielder within time. The behemoth we've been fighting was Kleiss all along, but now that he had absorbed Noron's power he was becoming something else. Something I feared.

It became completely dark once again, but this time I was not alone. Kleiss was transforming into something that I knew would kill us all. I grabbed the hand of the person next to me and felt a sharp object. I pulled it away reacted quickly not caring who or what it was. Then the area became silent.

"Stay calm everyone", Castiel said. "Stay together".

What Castiel was saying was true, but I couldn't risk it. Why stay together and die when it was me that Kleiss wanted. I grabbed that hand again ignoring the sharp object and held it up with mine. A combination of a blazing fire with white lights shoot to the sky giving me only a couple of seconds of light to see what led ahead. I saw the blackest of night before me. Incased in an energy dome Kleiss waited. The dome covered most of the area turning the flames of hell into the blackest of mist. With the little light that remained faded I raced to the dome. I could hear the screams of everyone in the background as I rush towards it. Before I stepped into the dome I turned to say goodbye. I didn't know if I would survive, but I was grateful that I knew them. I waved and I could hear the cries of everyone. I knew that they would always care for me and with that I crossed through the dome.


	42. Origin

Light. Dust. The scenery changed in an instant. On the outside of the dome was the blackest of night, but inside it was as clear as a mid-summers day. The wind blew fiercely through my hair. The dirt and rocked crouched beneath my feet. I moved with caution waiting for the hint of danger. There was no sign of Kleiss so I stood in the open…alone.

"Kleiss. Come out and face me" I yelled.

The wind blew, but I received no answer. I started walking and stopped when I found a small object on the ground hidden in the dirt. The object was round with green symbols craved in the middle. It reminded me of the symbols on the screecher. I started to raise it to the sky, but from the corner of my eye I saw something flying at me with great speed. The screecher struck blade first into the ground. I managed to avoid the blade's full contact just in time; it only drew blood from my right arm. I held my left hand to the wound trying to stop the bleeding and looked to the hills for its wielder, and there I saw him.

Kleiss stood at the top of the hill. Once again his form had changed. He was no longer the behemoth, but a metallic version of his human form. He extended his hand towards the screecher and I watched as the weapon flew back to him. The moment that the weapon flew into Kleiss's hand I noticed something. Kleiss's body jerked like he was in pain. It was very sudden and could only be seen with enhanced vision. The weapon failsafe must have been taken effected. Klessis's life force was slowly draining from him with him taking notice. He stared at me from above and smiled, but then again I smiled to.

"You come to stop me young Daniel"? he said. I said nothing. "Foolish child you cannot comprehend the power that I control. You Vesper's are all the same".

"What did you call me?" I yelled.

"Yes….It took a while to identify your race. Your witch and whitelighter side makes it hard to see, but Ruby's power lies within you. She too became a Vesper after she turned. The Vespers are a powerful and feared alien race, blessed with the power of strength and speed. They were feared throughout the galaxy until their home world was destroyed along with them".

In a second my origin was revealed. The puzzle formed and I knew what I was. Human no, a freak maybe. Different blood lines ran through my veins, part witch, part whitelighter, part demon with the power of Ruby, and my origin, my race, my people the Vespers. All intertwined creating me…Daniel.

I stood still thinking about what I've just learned. Though I found some answers my journey was not yet over. The thoughts just raced through my head. What happened to my planet and people? Who were my birth patents? Why was I the only one that survived? And most importantly what does fate have in store for me next? Seven years ago I was born and now I am beginning to learn the truth, but it's not over, answers are still out there and I knew Kleiss wasn't the one to answer them. No his time here was short lived.

"Thanks for the origin lesson, but I think it's time for me to take back what's mine" I yelled.

"Small minded child. You think you can stop me".

He raised the screecher up to the air and started recited a language that was unfamiliar to me. Within seconds the sky turned black, and the ground began to tremble. Kleiss's eyes turned cold, the darkness in him grew stronger. I looked to the sky as it shoot bolts of lighting to the hills creating a cloud of dust. I couldn't see through the dust, but the sky had returned to its natural state as I waited for the dust to dissipate. At the top of the hill were hundreds of creatures. They stood at the top along with Klesiss while I could only look at their form in horror. Oily red skin. Huge claws and teeth. Drool dripping from their mouths burning holes into the ground. A face that looked like a mix of a dog and rat. I looked and knew I was out matched. If only I had Jack's help I knew there would be a chance of victory, but by myself my death was certain.

"Boys", Kleiss said. "Dinner time".

They all slid down the hill with amazing grace. Now looking at them all hundreds was an understatement, it was more like thousands. The slim chance disappeared, but if I died I knew I would die fighting. I would die with honor trying to save the world. I prepared myself mentally and physically. Then I ran to certain dome.


	43. The Shard

Nick

What felt like hours in reality were merely minutes of not knowing what happened to Dan after he crossed through the dome. Of not even knowing if he was even alive. Castiel and Lalie hammered endlessly at the dome trying to break through. Nothing worked. Joe decided to run around the dome and then on top of it to see if there was a weak point. He failed. Kevin attempted to shoot multiple arrows and striking the dome at once to lower its guard. He didn't succeed. Only I stood there frozen, unable to move. Watching everyone try so hard with no result made me fell useless. I wanted to help Dan….I just didn't know how. I held the shard that I kept from the space rock in the woods tightly and watched.

"This barrier is too strong. I can not break it down", Castiel said.

"Too strong isn't the reason. Magic just has no effect on it", Lalie said.

"It must be it. Kevin, Joe stop and regroup", Castiel yelled.

He gathered everyone to where I stood and placed his hand on my shoulder. "It seems we only have two options left", he said. "Either we continue to try and force our way through the dome or we wait and see if Daniel returns".

"Why can't we just go right through the dome like Danny did?" Joe asked.

"Kleiss has made it that no magic or lower class alien like myself can past. Daniel being a Vesper and the rightful owner of the screecher made it possible for him to past with ease", Lalie answered.

"So what do we do now, wait until it's gone and hope Dan's alive?" Kevin asked.

"Right now that's the only thing we can do", Castiel said in a low voice.

I listened to what they said. Everything was true. There was nothing we could do for Dan. I felt like I was beginning to cry, so I fought the tears back as best as I could, but one escaped and fell down my face dropping on the shard that I held in my hand.

The shard's dim blue light brightened as brightly as the rock it came from. I extended my hand, for the light was blinding and waited for it to dim. Within seconds the light dimed, but the shard still glowed a brighter blue than when I found it in the woods. It hovered above me and incased me in a strange blue bubble. The bubble felt warm, like it was generating its own heat from within. The shard then cut through the bubble, repairing the hole that it created and landed in my hand.

"That shard, where did you get that?" Lalie asked.

"I found it in the ground. It was part of a huge rock we found in the woods" I answered.

"Could it be a shard from the Rock of Knowledge I wonder?"

"What is that?" Kevin asked.

"An all knowing rock that goes from planet to planet giving information to one's it deems worthy. It has a special connection to Daniel's people because it was created on his planet".

"So what's around Nick?" Joe asked.

"The rock's aura" Castiel said. "With the rock's aura around Nick, is it possible for him to pass through the dome", he asked Lalie.

"It should, but the boy is young. Do you think he will be able to help Daniel?" Lalie asked.

I smiled at Kevin and Joe and they to had a grin on their faces. Castiel looked to us and said. "I believe he can". I nodded and walked towards the dome stopping only an inch away. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes while I extended my arms to see if I was able to pass through. I opened my eyes to see my hands on the other side of the dome. I smiled and ran through.


	44. Nick's Plan

The ground shook. The wind blew, but I saw nothing. The area was lifeless, no one insight. I started to wonder if I landed in the same place that Dan did. This place was completely different from outside the dome. The found was full of rocks, hills towered above and the sky was blue. It was nothing like the place I just came from at all. I climbed one of the hills to get a better view of the area. While I was climbing I thought back to Lalie words. "The boy is young. Do you think he will be able to help"? I started to wonder myself. I had a plan, but it would only work it my powers would work in this place. "I believe he can". Castiel had faith in me. Kevin once told me that Dan was only five when he discovered his powers. Castiel helped train him and he wound do the same for us someday. Danny trusted us and with the training we did with Castiel he did as well. I will be able to help Dan. And in that moment my plan just got a little bit better.

I made it to the top of the hill and ran across the other end. Halfway through running I heard a huge crash followed by a bright white lighting bolt shooting through the sky. I knew that is where I find Dan. When I finally reached the edge I saw him. He was bleeding, barely able to stand. I could tell that he has been fighting quiet sometime. Dan raised his head and glared towards a metallic figure on the opposite hill to me. That must be Kleiss, and these must be his creation. Dan fell to one knee and closed his eyes. He wasn't giving up was he…no. He opened his eyes, picked himself up and stood as best as he could to his enemies.

"Bring it on", he yelled.

The creatures started to sprit towards him. I had to act fast. I jumped off the hill and created a flame jet that glided me through the air. When I was close enough I shoot a flame in front of the creatures, drawing a flame line for them to think twice about crossing and landed near Dan.

"Jerry" he said smiling before hitting the ground.

I helped him up. "Can you stand" I asked.

"You…you came to help me" he said.

"Yeah isn't that what brothers do?"

He smiled and looked to the fire. "It won't hold them back forever".

"I know".

"I took out most of them, but I can't fight now, I need time to heal" he said.

"How long?" I asked.

"About a minute or two" he said.

I sat him down and walked towards the flame.

"What are you doing?" Dan yelled.

"You heal. I can take it from here".

"You're not strong enough. They have more power than you" he said.

I placed my hand behind my back. "You forgot I have all the power I need". The flames disappeared, the creatures ran through towards me and all I could do was smile.

Please Review. How do you like the story?


	45. The Power Of The White Ranger

The creatures growled and snared as they approached. I removed my hand from my back and placed both of them forward. Within my hands was my Power Rangers morpher that Dan gave me for one of my birthdays. I pushed it forwards and yelled. "TigerZord". Beams of light surrounded me. The armor, the power was all mines once again. I was the White Ranger. The light dimed and I stood ready to fight. My strength and height had increased, I had never felt stronger. I reached for my belt and brought out my old friend Saba.

"It's been too long Nick" Saba said.

"I know Saba, but now's not the time".

"I see. I also feel you have your witch powers".

"Just for now".

"Never the less. You can use me to cast spells and combine your phoenix powers with the White Rangers. Are you ready?"

"I am."

I jumped over the creatures so they would attack me instead of Dan taunting them in the process. I managed to provoke them making they run my way. One creature jumped in front of me readying his crawls to slash me to death. I raised Saba and like he said I used my magic to turn the creature into a giant round ball. "Anybody for a game of soccer? I guess it's just me". I kicked the creature in the form of a ball towards the others. The ball moved with tremendous speed from me kicking it so hard. The ball hit the first two creatures in the front and flew back towards me. I kicked it once more only hitting one of the creatures in the middle. After the ball hit the creature it rose to the sky. I looked up and jumped upside down and kicked the ball one final time. The ball crashed into the ground creating a cloud of dust taking out most of the creatures. I landed with my back turned to them and turned around to see how much damage I had done. Some creatures still remained so I grabbed Saba and charged forth. The creatures shoot red energy from their mouths causing an explosion. I managed to avoid it by jumping away in style. I landed and slashed away at my enemies. One creature jumped towards me so I jumped even higher bringing Saba with me striking the creature in the back. I landed and slashed away again. I noticed about seven creatures all the way to the side. They gathered together and shoot energy at me once more. "No" I yelled. The explosion came forcing me to jump and backflip in midair to avoid the blast. The explosion continued as I twisted upside down in the air finally landing on the ground. "Is that it" I yelled. It wasn't, the seven creatures I once saw turned into forty. They all shoot energy towards me as I charged them creating clouds of dust from behind. "Now Nick" Saba yelled. I focused my energy combing my witch power with the power of the White Ranger. "I summon the power of the White Phoenix" I said still charging the creatures. I was no longer running, it felt like I was gliding to my enemies. My body was surrounded by white lights and flames. My hands extended giving the form of wings. My blazing white body went through the creatures like they were nothing. They were engulfed in white flames as I landed on the ground with my back facing them. I turned to the side and snapped my fingers. "That's hot". Once my finger snapped the flames exploded in white glory destroying all of the creatures. I laughed and looked towards Dan who was now smiling. "I guess I had enough power after all" I said to him. He was now completely healed. He looked from me to the hills were Kleiss stood.

I returned to my human form and ran to Dan. His eyes never left Kleiss's until I stood beside him.

"I don't think I'm strong enough" he said.

I looked at him with an angry expression. He couldn't give up that easily, not after everything we've been through. The whole time he was with us we stood by him to the end. Discovering where he came from, helping him find the pieces of the violin and preparing to fight beside him. We were going to see this to the end.

"He may be stronger than you, but you're smarter" I said. "Think on your feet. Don't act, react. It doesn't matter how evil the weapon is, it's yours. He has something of yours. You are the strongest most pure of heart, sometimes a little bit evil person I know. You can take him. You're good and good never loses to evil".

"Thanks Nick. Your right". He moved forward. "Wish me luck". He jumped to the cliff preparing for his final battle with Kleiss.

Being a Power Ranger at age 5 would be so cool. Please Review.


	46. What's Mine

Daniel

This was it. The time had come to reclaim what was mine. Nick's words inspired me. I felt like I could do anything. The second my foot touched the top of the cliff I was attacked by the last creature that remained. I moved with amazing speed, disappearing to human eyes and reappeared behind the creature and snapped its neck. I tossed the creature's lifeless body to Kleiss's feet.

"Hey I see you have something of mine" I said a little bit cocky.

"Well if it isn't the witchlighter. You do know what you're after is already lost" Kleiss said.

"Is it?" again I was cocky.

Kleiss ran to me and from the first step I knew the screecher was still draining his life away. He was stronger than me yes, but I was faster. He swung at me with the blade. I ducked and ran under and through his legs like a child. He swung at me again and I back flipped to safety. I jumped on some rocks avoiding his attacks while he swung at me wildly. He couldn't touch me. He swung again and I ducked and popped up between his arms kicking him in the chin as I back flipped away. The weapon that was in his hands went flying in the opposite direction falling of the cliff. Kleiss was no longer wielding the screecher. I smiled at him and I knew he knew what I was thinking by the expression on his face. He lunged at me, but I was able to duck and slip unharmed underneath his legs once again. I turned just to mock him once more before running full speed to my weapon.

I ran as fast as I could. I knew Kleiss was right behind me trying to regain what he had lost. I felt like he was catching up to me when I heard the sound of a burning flame. Nick once again created a fire line stopping Kleiss in his tracks. I looked back only for a second to thank Nick and continued running. I knew that the flame wouldn't keep Kleiss at bay for long. I could feel the pull of the screecher, it called to me. When my eyes finally laid upon the weapon I was stocked to see where it landed. I slowly approached the weapon that was now in the stone. I laughed in my mind thinking I would see Frankie do the same thing one day with Excalibur. The screecher was in the stone. The eye on the handle watched my every move, but still I approached. Kleiss made it through the flames and stopped when he saw me.

"So you found it, not impressed. The one question is can you pull it out of solid rock before I come over there and".

I pulled the screecher from the stone.

Kleiss laughed. "Dammit".


	47. Round 1

A green light flashed through my pocket. I reached in and grabbed the glowing object and realized it was the round object I found before. The screecher also started to glow. The misshaped creepy weapon changed forms. The small black handle with the creepy eye disappeared. Instead the weapon had a sliver handle with a very sharp green point at the end. The handle above it was also sliver with green paint leading up coving the top of the blade, while the lower half of the blade remained sliver. On the top sliver handle the symbols remained with the craved snake facing the blade. The screecher had completely changed from a weapon of evil to a weapon of good. To the green scythe, to my weapon.

"Now before you go hurting yourself with that thing why don't you do all of us a flavor….and hand it over now" Kleiss said.

"You want it?" I asked swinging the weapon.

"You don't even know what you have there" Kleiss said backing away from me.

"I know you're backing away".

He smiled. "No I'm not afraid of you child. I have gathered all the power I need from the screecher".

His body started to tremble. His eyes turned black along with the sky. Energy was gathering around him. He was reaching full power. I stood there waiting for him to reach his limit; I wanted to fight him at his best. The sky returned to normal and he approached.

"Now not even the screecher can stop me" he said.

"Yeah….let's find out".

I swung the blade to his face and as I swung the scythe made a whistling sound that I kind of liked, but Kleiss caught the weapon before it made contact with his face. He pushed me a few feet from him and punched me in my face. He punched me again and I retaliated by hitting him on his head with the side of the blade. He hit the ground rolled over and made it to his feet. I hit him in the same place once again and used the handle to hit him in his stomach and chin. I swung the blade full force again, but he ducked out of the way and punched me in the face. He grabbed the weapon and twisted it along with my arms making me unable to attack him with my hands. I used that time to kick him in his stomach and push him away from me. We then circled each other.

"You're not winning this one boy" Kleiss said. "Why can't you see it? You can't stop me. Your time is up".

I wildly swung the weapon over his head and to his stomach. He ducked the first attack and caught the blade again, so he used that time to punch me in the stomach sending me flying. I hit the ground hard only to lift myself up a little to feet his foot come across my face. He kicked me again knocking the screecher from my hands. He picked the weapon halfway off the ground before I kicked it up and caught it myself. I then tripped him making him hit the ground on his back. Standing over his body I raised the screecher to the sky and used the full force of my strength to impale his head with the pointed end of the weapon. He caught the end of the weapon just in time and laughed. He then knocked me to the ground, throwing the weapon away in the process. Every time I was able to reach my feet he would punch me to the ground again. I was unable to reach my weapon and now I was at the mercy of Kleiss.

"I told you not to interfere" he said walking away from me. "But you wouldn't listen".

I charged him and he threw me away like I was a helpless child. When he reached me I kicked him in his face, rolling over to flip over him. He caught my leg in the sky and threw me to the ground. He then picked up my weapon and swung it around making that whistling sound and walked to me. "Time's up". He raised the weapon over my head to strike the final bow. "Hey". Kleiss turned around to a punch that knocked him to the ground. I looked up to see Jack standing above me, with that same smile on his face. That short black hair, pale white skin, emerald green eyes, about 6 to 7 inches taller than me for being two years older than I was. Half demon, half human…..my best friend.

This saga is almost over and I haven't heard much about how you like the story. I have most of the second saga done, I'm just wondering if I should post it. I know your reading the story, just tell me what you think. Even hate mail would be fine. That's always fun.


	48. Kleiss's Demise

Jack reached out his hand to help me up. "You having fun without me Danny?" he asked.

"Fun was had. What are you doing here?"

"Castiel found another way through the dome and sent me through. He thought you might need some help. He also said whatever I did I needed to do it quick. I could teleport out of here at any second".

"You met Castiel?"

"No he kind of just teleported me here".

"Whatever he did I'm glad, your timing was perfect".

Kleiss got to his feet and Jack moved forward. I held him back and he turned to face me. "One of those things you have to finish yourself right" he said. I smiled. "Kind of is". Jack backed away and stood about three feet ahead of Nick. "You are so gonna lose" he said with a smile.

I picked up the screecher and prepared to fight. I swung for his head again, but instead got his left arm. I drew oil from his metical body and slashed at the other. He caught the blade and punched me in the face; I got up and jumped over him reaching for the screecher in midair. I landed and slashed at his stomach cutting him deep drawing a good amount of oil. He fell to his knees and looked to the wound and smiled. I spinned around and made contact with his neck, blade in hand cutting his head off completely. His head rolled and his body hit the ground.

"Looks like the funs over" I said.

"Looks like" Jack said walking to me. He turned and looked at Nick with a weird expression on his face. "Who's the kid?"

"That's Nick".

Nick acknowledged Jack, but he didn't answer. I bushed it off and hit Nick over his head.

"You were great, better than what I was expecting" I said to him.

"Is it over?" Nick asked.

"I think it is" I answered.

The battle was over. The planet was safe and still I could only think about searching and finding more answers. I needed to know who I was. I had just been given a small piece of a much larger puzzle to start with. I was determined to make all the pieces fit just right.


	49. Labels

The dome was beginning to fade. The hills, ground, everything was fading. The dome wasn't the only things that were fading, my best friend was too. His body started to fade in and out. His voice sounded like an echo.

"Looks like….my time his is over" Jack said.

"Thanks for you help" I said.

"No problem". He looked to Nick and then to me again with his famous smile. "You know…I'll always be there for you".

"I Know. See you when I get home".

"Yeah I'll tell Liz that you're doing fine. She was kind of worried".

I smiled. "Thanks".

He nodded and disappeared back to L.A. where he came from. The place I call home. I turned to Nick and grabbed his hand. I wanted to leave this place before anything else happened. I grabbed the newly changed screecher and ran through the dome with Nick right behind. When we made it through the dome everything changed once more, or should I say returned to normal. The warehouse that I first fought Lalie had returned. The machines, the boxes everything was the same.

"Hey is anyone here?" I yelled.

Someone answered me with a giant hug from the back. Kevin hugged me tightly even lifting me off the ground just to swing me around. Joe was doing the same to Nick, but I think he was having a hard time with Nick hitting him in his face trying to get free. We all gathered in for one brotherly hug, thanking God that we were all still alive. One of God's angels stood in the corner with Lalie. I broke off the hug and started towards them weapon in had. When I reached them I extended to screecher to them.

"Here's the weapon. Do what you must".

They looked to each other with a confused face then looked to me.

"What do you suppose we do with it Castiel?" Lalie asked.

Castiel made a half smile. The best he could ever do. "I believe we should leave it in the capable hands of its master".

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"I agree. The screecher found Daniel. He is the one that shares its power" Lalie said.

"But it's evil" I said in a soft voice.

"Daniel tell me what you sense from the weapon? How does it feel?" Castiel asked.

I held the weapon up to my chest with both hands and closed my eyes. What I felt was raw power, like nothing I ever felt before. I kept searching and only found a small hint of evilness left over, but beyond that was the full force of good magic within.

"The weapon is very old, but I sense that it's…..its mines".

"And it is" Castiel said. "The day you fell from the heavens to earth one of Ruby's demons followed you. I was assigned to protect you and failed from the start. While the battle went on the demon only chance of saving its master was to transfer her essence, her power to you. Within you the demon god Ruby lies and because of that her weapon is now yours".

"Dude you have a girl inside you" Joe laughed.

I paid no attention to his remark. "So…am I evil?"

Castiel frowned. "It lies within you and you can call upon it if needed, but don't let power label you as good and evil. It's what you do with the power that defines who you are. And from what I've seen these past two years…well".

I smiled. "I get it. You don't do heart warming moments".

"Hey what about us" Joe said. "I say Dan's a little bit evil to us".

"That's what Nick said" I laughed.

"You humans call that…family love" Castiel said. "Something I don't understand".

We all laughed. Even Castiel smiled a little. Everything was perfect. I had a new weapon, dark powers, and a demon God inside of me, but I was happy. As long as I continued to protect those in need nothing could go wrong, or so I thought.


	50. A Journey's End

We orbed back home to the basement. Back to New Jersey. Mom and Dad waited for us as we arrived. When they saw us they ran towards us happy that we were alive. Hugs were given, things were said, everything was perfect. Castiel and Lalie stood to the side avoiding the family reunion, but I saw Lalie whisper something in Castiel's ear. His faced changed as he walked towards us.

"Now that the battle is over the boys will have to give up their powers".

"No" they yelled.

"You pasted the test. When you're older you will be more than ready to handle what's to come with Daniel's help, but until that day you will have to live ordinary lives".

"Isn't there another way?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but there is not".

He went through his coat and pulled out two of my books. One was my journal that I wrote everything about my life in and the other was my small spell book.

"What if we don't want to give them up?" Kevin asked. "They have brought us closer to Dan than ever. What if we don't want to lose that?"

"I'm with Kevin" Nick said.

"Then you will be stripped of them completely, never to receive them again. The choice is yours?" Castiel said.

They nodded and came to an agreement.

"Fine what do we have to do?" Joe asked.

"You each say this spell once and when it's said the third time you will no longer have you powers".

Castiel handed them the book as they gathered together. I couldn't find any words to say. I thought about stopping it, but knew that wasn't the right thing to do. I wanted to do something, but what mattered was that they pasted the test. Which means someday we will have this again. They looked to me and then to the book.

"From once they came return them now. Vanish the words, vanish our powers" Kevin said.

"From once they came return them now. Vanish the words, vanish our powers" Joe said.

Nick was the last to recite the spell. He looked to me and I could see in his eyes that he didn't want to do it, but he knew he had no choice. It had to be done. Everything that happened to us flashed in my mind. Though it was a tough battle we made it through, and we would make it through this as well.

"From once they came return them now. Vanish the words, vanish our powers" Nick said.

White and purple orbs of light flashed through the basement. The wind blew fiercely. The spell was on going. It lasted well over a minute. Three white orbs rose from Kevin, Joe, and Nick. The orbs flew around and flew to the sky. The wind stopped, no lights flashed. The spell ended and there they stood powerless, weak, human.

Mom came over and brought them closer to her and cried. I think I even felt a tear drop from my eyes as well. It was a very sad moment. Kevin broke off from the hug and walked to me.

"Danny" he said.

"Yeah" I said trying to pull myself together.

"Thank you".

"No it's me who should be thanking you. Without any of you I wouldn't have been able to do any of this. You guys helped me out in ways that you don't even know. So thank you for being here for me".

"Your welcome" Nick said. "And just because we don't have our powers doesn't mean we can't help. We know the truth now, so we're in this together".

"I wish that was true but….". I felt more tears coming and tried holding them back as best as I could. "Since you don't have your powers you can't remember any of this".

"What?" Joe asked.

I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. "It's one of their stupid rules, but you can't remember any of this". I looked to the clock, it was five til ten. I had five minutes left with them. "I wish there was another way, but there isn't". I reached for my speel book.

"The memory spell?" Kevin asked.

I nodded and turned through the pages. Within seconds I could feel a force hold me in place. Three bodies connected to mine in out final hug through this journey. There were no more words needed to be said. This hug spoke for us. It said our last goodbyes. They released me and stepped back and formed a line. One, two, three. I took a breath and recited the spell.

"Memories that lies inside. Chains and links we must unbind. Sever those that are new. Erase them all so they never knew".

A bright white light blinded us all. I strong force of warmth came over me. The light faded and I found myself on the roof of the Jonas's house. The same spot where Nick and I talked. The same place were this journey began. I walked across the roof and looked through the windows at all three of them sleeping. Castiel and Lalie stood in silence while they watched me.

"What do they think happened to me?" I asked Castiel.

"To them they believe that you left after that dinner with the girl named Maya. Only your parents remember what happened".

So that was it. Everything that brought us together was now a lost memory.

"Can I have so time alone?" I asked.

"Of course".

I didn't have much time. Though the memories were gone, they still lived within them deep down. I took out my journal and wrote down everything that happened to us as fast as I could. Once every detail was written down I orbed the journal into their room. I made sure that the book was hidden, so that they wouldn't find it so soon, but I knew they would within time. I smiled knowing that my secrets would be theirs one day. Yes one day it will be ours. I turned and walked towards Castiel and Lalie.

"I'm ready" I told Castiel.

"Very well" he said.

I looked to Lalie. "Lalie what will you do now?"

"I think I will leave this planet" she said. "The screecher is in safe hands so it's time to take my leave".

"Thank you for coming" I said.

"Anytime. Goodbye to you all" she said disappearing into the night.

I jumped off the roof and turned to look at the house once more. Thinking of the people that lie inside. Castiel appeared next to me as I stared. I was scared and grateful that I could spend more than a day with them. My first full week with my brothers. We had some good times. They stood by me without question. I am very grateful to have them in my life. I look forward to the adventures we will have in the future. I turned my attention to Castiel.

"Let's go home" I told him disappearing into the wind, leaving them all behind.


End file.
